Hotel Chaos or the Chaos Inn
by Xilerave
Summary: After the Organization is eliminated, they arrive in a hotel that they can't leave. How will they rebuild Kingdom Hearts?
1. Chapter I

The hotel, Leapos, Valerie, Ray, and Luna are owned by me. Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene. Slowlygoingcrazy owns Madman and Mikey. The Organization is owned by Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Square Enix, Disney, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Speed!" Luna yelled. "Ah!" Valerie stood up, "I lost again!" "You have to go get the lemonade refill," Ray handed her the pitcher. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm going," she grabbed the pitcher and waked out of the lobby.

Ray, Dagx, Mikey, Luna, Madman, Valerie, and Darlene ran the Chaos Inn or Hotel Chaos, whichever they wanted to call it at the moment. They hadn't had guests for quite some time, but they didn't mind. They lived on the world of Leapos and were happy there.

Valerie was headed towards the kitchen when she passed by a room that used to be used if the hotel was full. It had twelve beds inside and she stopped when she noticed that the beds weren't flat. She put the pitcher down on the floor then pushed back the thin white curtains to enter the room. Valerie saw that all 12 bed comforters had a person under each of them. She lifted the cover off of each of their faces then strolled on over to the first guy she unveiled. She put two fingers on his neck and was confused when she didn't feel a heartbeat. She laid her head on his chest then he began to sit up. Valerie got freaked out then ran out of the room and back into the lobby.

"What's up, Valerie? Did you see a ghost or something?" Ray questioned. "There's…people!" "Guests?" Luna stood up, "Let's go greet them then." She walked over to the next room. "Welcome, guests," she bowed, "Please make your way over to the lobby." She extended her hand, indicating where to go. The 12 of them made it over to the other room. Six sat in one section, two in another, three in the corner, and one sat by himself.

"Welcome to the Chaos Inn, Hotel Chaos, whatever you want to call it. We are honored to have you here. My name is Luna. I'm in charge of cooking and cleaning services." "I'm Valerie. I do all the electronical stuff and serving the meals." "Yo. I'm Ray. I take care of the hotel grounds and inn appearance." "We have four other people who help us run the inn: Dagx, Mikey, Mad Man, and Darlene. They're currently out buying food," Luna continued as she took 12 keys out of her pocket. She always carried them with her just in case some guests came by. She passed out the keys to the 12 guests. "There's a list of services and their numbers in a booklet in your room. The rooms are upstairs one floor. Good night." Luna bowed then left the room. "Yeah. See you tomorrow, people," Ray waved them he left, too. Valerie watched the group of six leave first, then the group of three, and then the group of two. "Hey," the straggler began. "Yeah?" Valerie replied, looking over at him. "Were there any other guests besides us?" "No. There wasn't. We haven't had guests for awhile actually," she answered. "Oh. Okay," he rubbed the back of his head, "Well…Later." Valerie watched him leave then headed off to her own room.

Valerie was sleeping when her phone rang. She woke up and said into it, "Hello?" "Good morning," a voice replied, "I was wondering if I could get a massage." She looked over at clock on her nightstand. "This guy is crazy. It's two o'clock in the morning," she thought then asked out loud, "Did you call Dagx or Darlene for that?" "I called a few numbers but no one answered." Valerie sighed; she knew that guests came before anything else and that the others must not be back yet. "Meet me on the third floor in the spa." She hung up, stood up, yawned, and then changed out of her pajamas and into some daytime clothes.

Valerie sauntered into the spa a few minutes later. She handed him a towel. "Change into this while I get the oils. What kind do you want?" "Swedish." She nodded, walked into another room, and grabbed a whole bunch of oil bottles. She came back with the guy just standing there, a towel around his waist. "Just lie down here and I'll start." The man lied down and Valerie looked at his back. She shuddered. "It's…all…hairy," she thought as she poured oils on him. She began and he asked, "What's your name again?" "Valerie." "I'm Xaldin. Nice to meet you. I really like your hotel here. It's very nice. I - - -" Valerie just stopped listening to him ramble on. She was too tired to listen or care so she just made an occasional "Uh huh," to pretend that she was listening. "Done," she announced after about an hour. "Thanks so much," he stood up, "That really helped. Maybe I can get some sleep now." "What's your room number?" "Three." Valerie nodded as she grabbed the oil bottles, "Goodnight." "Good night," Xaldin replied as she walked into the spa storage room. She waited until he had changed back into his clothes and walked back downstairs and, she figured, into room three. She washed her hands extra well then slowly strolled to her room. She fell onto her bed, to tired to change back into her pajamas and was about to fall asleep when the phone rang again.

Zexion walked down the hallway with Vexen and Lexaeus. "Why are we here?" Zexion said as they walked past room #1. "I don't know," Vexen said, "Last I remember I was attacked by Axel. I don't even know how I'm here right now. I should be dead." "You don't have a heart. Remember?" Zexion stated the obvious, "Maybe we could take those hotel peoples' hearts then we'd have feelings." Vexen opened the door to his room, "Talk to the Superior about it. I'm just going to go to bed." Zexion went to his room and sat on his bed. He started pacing in his room, thinking of what to do, and then he got an idea and ran to the Superior's suite and knocked on the door.

Saix looked out his window, "The moon is going to be out soon..." He looked all around in the sky. "That's strange... I don't see any other worlds... Where in the universe are we?"

Xigbar walked over to the concession stand and looked at the delights. "Ooh. Cigars...Man, I don't have that much!" Xigbar looked from side to side to see if the coast was clear then he bashed the window open and grabbed a couple of cigars. He leaned on the wall outside and lit one. "Man, this is some good stuff. Dude, what's that?" He looked at a weird object in the hallucinated sky.

Xemnas lifted his head off his pillow with an annoyed sigh. He slipped out of bed, went to the bathroom, quickly splashed water on his face, used a towel to dry it, and then walked over to the door. He let Zexion inside then asked, "What do you want?"

Xigbar dialed the phone. "Sorry, dude. Wrong number," he said hanging up the phone. "Jeez, I need to talk to my mom because there are weird things going on here!" He dialed another number on the list. "Hello," the person on the other line said. "Hi, mom?" Xigbar said, "You sound sick. Anyways, there are weird things going on. There's this weird thing floating outside." "I'm not your mom. I'm Saix and that weird thing you saw outside was the moon!" Saix yelled. "Oh, sorry for waking you, mom..." Xigbar hung up the phone.

"I'm not your mom!" Saix yelled into the open phone line. "Xigbar sounded funny... Oh well." Saix walked out of his room and outside. He looked at the moon. "The sky is so clear here," he said as he laid down on the sand, "but, at least, there's the moon."

Vexen walked out of his room and up to the third floor. "I can't sleep!" Vexen said as he looked at all the things to do. "Oh, they have a bar and karaoke!" Vexen walked into the room and sat at the bar table. "I want some straight out vodka... Whatever that is... Maybe that will help me sleep..."

Valerie shrugged after the person on the phone had hung up and she fell asleep.

Ray had been playing video games behind the bar when he heard the order. He paused his game, stood up, and then walked out behind the bar. He grabbed a glass, dusted it off, and then served some Vodka into it. "Here you go," he put the glass in front of his "customer," "Got a name, dude?"


	2. Chapter II

Don't own any of the Organization, Materia, Yuffie, or anything else that belongs to Kindom Hearts. Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mikey and Madman. Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sir, I have a great idea. We could take those peoples hearts. Then we could have feelings," Zexion said sniffing the air, "I smell someone close; maybe it's those other people..."

The Gummi ship landed in front of the "whatever name it is" hotel and all four got off. "We're back! I brought the Materia!" Mikey said happily. "I don't think we needed the Materia," MadMan said as he put the rest of the bags on the concession stand. He looked at the stand and saw the glass shattered. "Who stole my cigars? I mean... Who broke into my... stand?" Mad Man said since he knew cigars in the hotel were banned. "Maybe we have guests," Mikey said as he headed to Valerie's room.

Xemnas was sitting down in a comfy chair as he put some of his hair behind his head. "Hm…" he muttered, "That's just Luna bringing some tea… I don't think that'll work, but it is worth of try…Who should be our little test subject?"

"Name's Vexen, What's yours?" Vexen took a sip, "Wow. This stuff kicks!" He gulped the whole glass down.

Saix managed to roll out of the way of the ship but got stuck under it. "Whoever was flying that thing is a horrible lander..." he thought and then yelled out loud, "Help! Help me! I'm stuck!"

"Ray," he replied even though he had introduced himself earlier. He just figured that Vexen hadn't been listening. He poured Vexen another glass full. "So…where are you from?"

"How about we use Luna? If she is bringing tea it is a perfect way to...introduce ourselves." Zexion sniffed the air again. "I think the others have returned... Maybe we can get them all at once."

"No! Only her first! That way, just in case it doesn't work, we only mess up once!" Xemnas stood up as there was a knock on the door. He let Luna inside and she placed the tea set on the table between him and Zexion.

"... I don't remember. Castle something... I think..." Vexen replied in a daydreaming way. He chugged his who knows what number glass, "You know lady, you look pretty hot."

"Thanks but you're not my type," Ray just kept on pouring him more and more, "Want to know who I think is hot? That chick with the pink hair. Man, she's on fire."

"Hello Luna," Zexion said as he walked to the door and shut it, "How does it feel to have feelings?" Zexion locked the door.

Luna heard the door lock and her heart started to race. "I don't have feelings," she answered in a calm voice. What she said was half-true; she never showed them and would like to do without them so she pretended that she didn't have them.

Zexion replied, "But you do have a heart, don't you? Even I can hear it from here. Any suggestions, Xemnas? Should we steal her heart?"

Luna stepped back and she started to shiver. Xemnas stared at her then he turned around and began to walk out of the room. "Do what you want…It's not like she has two hearts…" He turned back around then summoned an aerial blade in his hand and pointed it at Zexion's throat. "I want her heart!" he yelled.

Valerie woke up after she got annoyed by all the knocking. She threw open her door and said, "Yes?" Her left eye was twitching minutely.

"Yeah. She's hot... He's hot," Vexen said, "I also like the blue haired guy... Saix... I wonder where he is."

Ray, who had just taken a swig of Vodka from the bottle, spat it out in front of Vexen. "That hot chick is a guy? Ah man! That sucks! Are you sure?" He busted out another bottle, popped it open, and then drank some. "Saix, huh? What's so great about him?"

"Ok," Zexion said shivering, "Just don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

"What's wrong? And what's that horrible smell?" Mikey said, squinting his face.

Xemnas withdrew his blade, grabbed Luna's arm, and then left his own room, locking the door behind him. He grabbed her shoulders and demanded, "Now, give me your heart!" Luna looked up at him then head butt him on the forehead. She ran back downstairs. He sat on the floor and mumbled, "I didn't work…I knew it wouldn't work..."

"It isn't me if that's what you're thinking," Valerie replied, "This dude named Xaldin that I gave a massage to had a hairy back. That is what is so wrong." She sniffed the air, "What is that smell?"

Vexen rubbed the spat out Vodka on his face. "Yep. She's a guy... I think..." Vexen took another shot, "Oh, how I would love to move my fingers through Saix's hair... I love blue."

Ray's vision began to blur. "Can I move my fingers through your hair?" he asked, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the counter.

Zexion opened Xemnas's door. "I meant to leave her in here..." Zexion said as he left Xemnas and went downstairs. He went past some guy talking to Valerie in a doorway and went to the concession stand. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Zexion said. Mad Man appeared from the shadows. "Hello, sir," Mad Man said, "Take a look at my wares and please don't break the glass. I just fixed it." "Do you have any hearts?" Zexion said, looking through the glass.

"Cool. We have guests. Well, anyway, I brought you the Materia that was on the list," Mikey said, "But it didn't look like your hand writing..." Mikey sniffed the air again and pointed to a black portal. "That smell is coming from that!" Suddenly, a girl in long white boots appeared and grabbed the Materia out of Mikey's hands, pushing him to the ground "Yeah! More stolen Materia!" She said as she ran back into the portal and the portal disappeared. "Ow," Mikey said getting up, "Hey. That was the girl at the store! When I get my hands on you... you... you-what you ma call her I'll," Mikey pretended stabbing someone in the air and then calmed down. "Now that that is out of my system, Who's Xaldin?"

Vexen leaned closer to Ray and whispered, "Go ahead... Only if I can move my fingers through yours."

Luxord just so happened to be walking by in the bar looking for a couple of victims to play black Jack with. He also so happened to notice Vexen and the bartender talking. "Probably drunk?" he thought, walking toward them. "Yo, bartender, may I have a martini here?" he said, ruining their moment.

"Darlene, we are late again," said Dagx, going behind the casino counter. "I'm sorry. If Mad Man and Mikey haven't taken the wrong grocery list, we wouldn't be shopping right now," said Darlene, "There isn't like there are guests here or something." "Well, I'll start up the casino anyway. I thought I saw Mad Man talking to someone that I've never seen before," said Dagx, getting all the poker chips. "I guess I'll go to Valerie to see if it's true," said Darlene leaving. "Ah well," Dagx thought, getting out a fresh pack of cards.

On the way to Valerie's room, Darlene noticed Luna running off of the staircase. She looked scared for some reason. "Hey, Luna, what's wrong?"

"Oh. Luxord," Vexen said backing away from Ray, "What are you doing here and have you seen Saix?"

"He's a guest. Twelve of them showed up a few hours ago," Valerie yawned again, "I'm going for a walk. See you later." She closed the door behind her then walked outside. Since she was in charge of Gummi Ship maintenance, she walked over to it when she saw something underneath it. "Ah! It's a person and one of the guests no less," she ran over to him and dragged him out from under the ship. "Are you okay?" Valerie questioned while putting her hand on his head and leaning his back on her lap.


	3. Chapter III

Organization XIII belongs to Square Enix/Disney, etc.  
Darlene and Dags belong to sonicchica.  
Mikey and Madman belong to slowlygoingcrazy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ray woke up from his state of being drunk suddenly. He put the Vodka bottle back where it belonged then said, "My game! Got to go, people. Later." He brought down a gate to close the bar then ran back into his "game room" to continue his game. He only played for a few minutes before he fell asleep.

"I can't show emotion. I can't show emotion," Luna mumbled over and over as she walked past Darlene and into her room. She knew she had to start breakfast soon, but that could wait a few hours.

Xemnas sighed again, pretending that he was feeling depressed. He gave up when the tears didn't come so he went back into his room, closed and locked the door behind him, changed out of his clothes, then slipped into bed and dreamt feelings filled dreams.

"No. I haven't seen him lately. What have you been up to?" said Luxord.

"Luna, please tell what's wrong. Did something happen to you?" asked Darlene, standing near her room.

But Xemnas didn't get his chance to sleep long because there was an annoying knock on the door. "Yo, Xemnas, are you awake yet? Do you want to head out of the pool?"

Luna stood on the other side of the door. "Nothing happened. Just…be careful around the occupant of the room six, okay? Excuse me. I'm going to sleep." She changed into some pajamas then lied on top of her bed, her body tired but her eyes not. "Did Xemnas save me from that other guy?" she pondered.

Xemnas rose out of his bed then swung the door open, not caring that Demyx saw him without most of his clothes on. "How many times have I told you not to wake me up in the middle of the night and ask me to go swimming with you?" he yelled but then he said, "I would go, but I don't have swim trunks with me…"

"Okay but just to let you know, I'm going to start breakfast in a couple of hours," said Darlene. "I guess we do have guest," she thought heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll lend you some of my spare ones," said Demyx.

Mikey heard the phone ring in his room that was opposite of Valerie's. He entered the room and answered the phone. "Hello," Mikey said as he looked at the number the call was from. "Hi mom," the person from room 2 said. "I'm not your mom, I'm the bellhop, and besides, this place can't call long distance." Mikey hung up the phone and went to sleep. Xigbar figured out the long distance thing and went to sleep, too.

"You saved me," Saix said, looking up to the sky, "I thought I'd be here forever... Why are there no stars...?"

"I'm doing a new project," Vexen said, getting closer to Luxord, "I'm studying the male body."

Xemnas looked back at his clock. Six o'clock. "Okay, but only for an hour…Lead the way."

Valerie looked up at the sky, taking her hand off his head. "There's never been any. For as long as I remember, there has only been a moon. I guess it is strange. There are stars on other worlds but not ours. Maybe, someday, there will be. Do you need help going back to your room?"

**"I do have items to take hearts out of people," Mad Man said, "I think they are called key blades." "Everyone else has a weapon except me," Zexion thought aloud, "I'll get one tomorrow." Zexion went back to his room and fell asleep.**

"No," Saix said slowly getting up, "I'm going back... on my own... I'll just sit in my room for a while." Saix went to his room and sat on his bed.

Luxord looked at Vexen and scooted more away from Vexen. "Are you up for a little Black Jack?" said Luxord.

Demyx made Xemnas follow him to his room and waited outside the door. When Demyx returned, he gave Xemnas an old looking beaten up trunks that one would rather not know where it's been.

"How about Strip Poker?" Vexen said as he grabbed Luxord's leg.

"Hey, you guys, Strip Poker is Thursday nights only!" said Dagx, coming into the bar. She was going to talk to Ray but instead saw them. "Who are you?" said Luxord, even though she saved him. "Well, I'm the card dealer. And you two?"

Vexen saw Dagx and slapped Luxord to act manly. "I never knew you were that way, Luxord," Vexen said as he ran out of the room. Vexen ran down the stairs and into his room. "I was so close, too," he thought as he lied down in his bed.

Xemnas looked at the trunks and didn't feel like swimming anymore. "I'll have to give you a rain check…" he said then he sauntered back to his room, closed and locked the door behind him, and sat on his bed. He remembered, going through his room earlier, that there were earplugs somewhere. He looked into his nightstand, ripped open the package, put in the orange earplugs, and then lied between his sheets. He let out a sigh then drifted off to sleep.

Valerie stared up at the moon and stayed there, just enjoying the night's breeze for a while. She went back inside as the sun began to rise and was looking forward to some well-earned sleep. She had just laid her head on a pillow when her phone rang. She left her face in the pillow and picked up the phone as she answered, "Yes?"

Axel had woken up at the break of dawn, scratching his head as he walked into the bathroom. He had his morning piss, flushed the toilette, washed his hands, then took off his clothes and walked into the shower. He turned the knob, waiting for a fresh splash of water, but nothing happened. He tried a few other knobs, but, no matter what combination he attempted, no water came out of the faucet or showerhead. He sighed as he changed back into his clothes then sat on his bed and looked into the booklet. He called the number for electronical help, figuring that was close to plumbing, and, after he heard a greeting, he said, "Yo. My shower isn't working. No matter what I do, no water comes out." "What room are you in?" "Eight." "Okay. I'll be there soon." They both hung up.

Valerie splashed water on her own face, dried it with a towel, grabbed her toolbox, then walked out of her room, up the stairs, and up to room eight. Axel heard a knock so he opened the door. "Hey, you're the one I talked to last night." "Yup. That's me," she replied, trying to sound awake, as she walked inside and to the bathroom. "So no water came out, huh?" she continued as she took out a screw and took off the showerhead. "Yeah," Axel answered as he lied on his bed and turned on the TV. She could hear him flipping through random channels as she stuck a brush up the pipe the showerhead was on. The pipe came back clean, leaving her confused. Valerie put the showerhead back on then turned the knob on high and pushed it in. The showerhead popped off and water ran onto her. She turned off the shower then screwed the showerhead back on extra tight. "Did you push in the knob earlier?" Valerie questioned as she stepped out of the shower, water from her clothes dripping onto the floor.

Axel got up and walked into the bathroom, "So that's how…What happened?" "It works fine," she answered as she squeezed the water from her hair into the sink, "Do you mind if I borrow a towel?" "No need," he tapped into his element of fire and rapidly began to heat up the room. Valerie could feel the water on her evaporating. She turned to face him and asked, "What's your name?" "Axel. Got it memorized?" Valerie giggled, "Mine's Valerie. Got it memorized?" She picked up her toolbox and walked back into his room, dry enough in her opinion. "Are you coming to eat breakfast? It's in the lobby," she looked back at him. "Sure," Axel shrugged; he was really hungry; he hadn't eaten since destroying all those nobodies for Sora. The memory reminded him of whom he was asking about the night before. "Roxas…" he thought as she said, "See you there." She left.


	4. Chapter IV

Organization XIII is owned by Square Enix/Disney, etc.  
Slowlygoingcrazy owns Madman and Mikey.  
Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene.  
Pocky is owned by...the Pocky Company? Shrug.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mikey was awoken by his phone. "Hello. What the freak do you want? I mean… Room service." "I need some medicine or something. Blah!" the person on the other line groggily said. "Why? What's wrong?" Mikey asked. "Maybe ice. I'm in room four," the person said. "You didn't answer my-" Mikey paused when he heard a weird hacking noise. "Room four," the person said and hung up. Mikey got some ice and walked up the stairs. He was almost to room four when he ran into Valerie. "Hey Valerie, you seem happy."

"Just ready for some breakfast," she answered with a smile then she went into the lobby where a long table was set up. She picked one of the heads of the table and sipped the glass of water there. Some people were seated around; the occupant of room five and eleven and Xaldin. He walked up to her and said, "Thanks for the massage last night. It really helped." "You're welcome," she stood up and walked away from him. Valerie walked up to the buffet and began to serve herself some food, trying not to think of his hairy back, but she did and she got an urge to go wash her hands. She left her food at her spot then walked to her room to use the bathroom.

Mikey walked to room four and saw the person leaning over the toilet and barfing. "I brought you the ice you asked for," Mikey finally said. "Thanks, babe," the person said in between the barfing, "I'm," he threw up, "usually... not," he hurled again, "like... this..." and he upchucked once more, "My head hurts..." Mikey set down the ice. "_Oh. He's having a hangover. He must have gotten drunk_," Mikey thought. "Well, if you ever need anything, just call me. I'm Mikey. By the way, who are you?" "Vex," he threw up, "en," Vexen said, dumping out the bucket and holding it under his face. "'Kay... See you around," Mikey said, quickly getting out of the room. Mikey walked down the stairs and sat at the table in the lobby. There were five people other than him. A person that looked psychotic, a person with two guns, a huge person, some chick possibly, and a weird samurai looking guy. Mikey got up and got a plate of food... "_Hmm…This is awkward_," he thought, "_None of them are talking_."

_"__Since Luna is out today, I can do the cooking," _thought Darlene. She sometimes wanted to help Luna cook just in case there were ever too many guests ordering at once in the room, but since there hadn't been the last couple of times guests stayed at the hotel, she been stuck doing lifeguard duty and helping Dagx in the casino. She was about to put the remaining plates on the table when a girl with blonde hair almost made her drop the food plates. "Hey, watch it!" said Darlene. "I'm sorry. Did I almost do that?" she said and then disappeared in front of her. "Where did you go?" said Darlene. Mikey noticed her in the distance.

Mikey walked up to Darlene and said quietly so the people couldn't hear, "Do you think these new people are a little weird?"

"Yeah. Did you also see where that one girl went?" said Darlene.

"No. She was too speedy," Mikey said still mortified over barfing Vexen in room four, "I know that she's not the one in room four so she's not there..."

"Well, let's go find her," said Darlene, putting the last tray on the table.

Mad Man walked in dragging a chain behind him. He walked past the guy holding the guns and sniffed the air. "So, it was you," Mad Man said, grabbing a plate while looking like he was in a trance, "Yes. It was you... I'll be back for you later... Xigbar."

"I guess so," Mikey said, "On the way we should ask Valerie about who these people are. Hey, Mad Man, want to come with?"

"No. I must tend to a few things at the stand. I need to clean up my torture - I mean, put a few new things up in the stand," MadMan said as he quickly left the room.

"Okay... Let's go," Mikey said.

"Okay MadMan but did you see a blonde girl pass by you by any chance?" asked Darlene.

Mad Man seemed to have completely disappeared out of nowhere. "I guess we have to look for her," Mikey said.

"Will she shouldn't be that hard to-" something ran by or was it flying by really fast? "Or I stand corrected. Hey! Isn't that secret stash of Pocky on the... you didn't hear that now? Did you?" said Darlene.

"Hear what... Pocky?" Mikey said, "I'm hungry..."

"Yeah, me too. Let's just get our plates and eat. We'll find her later," said Darlene. They both grabbed their plates and their food and sat down at their usual table. "Okay. Let's eat," said Darlene.

Mikey picked at his food, not really wanting to eat after that Vexen incident. "Where's Valerie?" he asked, "Not like her to miss breakfast."

"I think she's right over... Hey! Where's my plate? Mikey, your plate is also missing."  
They both looked down on their plates just to see them gone. Luxord came in at that time. "I see she's toying with you," said Luxord.

"And she is... you are... who is everyone?" Mikey said a little annoyed and confused.

"I'll tell you everything over a game of Black Jack," said Luxord. "Thanks but no thanks. I just want to know who that girl is," said Darlene.

"I just want to know how you all got here," Mikey said, "Maybe Valerie can answer that question." Mikey got up and left the lobby; he walked down the hallway to Valerie's room and knocked on the door.

Valerie had just finished washing her hands three times when she heard the knock on the door. She quickly dried them and then went to her door and opened it. "What's going on, Mikey?"

Axel had taken a shower, got dressed, and done his hair when he decided to go eat breakfast. He had reached the bottom of the stairs when he realized that other people of the Organization were in the lobby. He snuck over to the buffet and started serving himself.

"Who are these 'guests' and how did they get here?" Mikey asked.

"Well, one is Xaldin and another is Axel and they just showed up last night," Valerie explained, "I don't know the other ten's names. I'm going to go eat breakfast." She closed her door and began to walk towards the lobby.

Xemnas woke up and sat up. His stomach growled so he figured that he should get some breakfast. He put on the rest of his clothes, walked out of his room, closed the door behind him, walked down the stairs, and then walked into the lobby. He sat down at the other head of the table and just chugged down the water. He sighed, still too tired to even pretend to be emotional.

Ray woke up with a long yawn. He patted down his hair then opened up the bar to let himself out. He closed it up then walked down two flights to the lobby. He began to pile food on a plate.

Luna went into the kitchen and was just waiting for some tea to brew. She wanted to talk to Xemnas and she was hoping he would agree if they talked over tea.

Mikey followed Valerie to the lobby, "But what are they? I don't think it's natural for a chick to disappear in thin air like that."

"What chick?" Valerie questioned as she served herself some food. She had already forgotten that she had served herself earlier.

Lexaeus finished up his breakfast so he left his empty plate on the table then walked up two stories and just sat on a work out bench, waiting for his food to digest, while watching a TV that was on in the gym.


	5. Chapter V

Sonicchica owns Darlene and Dagx.  
Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mikey and Madman.  
Organization XIII is owned by Square Enix/Disney, etc.  
Pocky is owned by...Pocky, Inc.? Shrug. I still don't know but I think MIKADO is better.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yo, Ray, why didn't you wait for me earlier?" said Dagx, looking at him with a frown.

"Um…What?" Ray responded, still half-asleep, as he sat down at the table and then he stuffed bacon into his mouth.

"There was this chick," Mikey said, "Maybe it was a guy with antennas."

Demyx walked around on the third floor all dripping wet when he noticed Lexaeus on the work bench. "Hey Lexaeus, want to check out the sauna?" asked Demyx.

Zexion finally woke up and went down the stairs. He wasn't very hungry so he went to the concession stand.

"I'm not a guy with antennas!" said a girl that appeared right behind him, holding a box of Pocky.

Valerie looked at the girl. "That's a girl, alright," she nodded and reached for the spoon to serve herself the hash browns. Her hand landed on top of someone else's. She withdrew her hand, looked over at the owner of the hand, and said, "Morning, Axel."

Lexaeus looked over at Demyx. "Not right now," he answered, "Maybe later." He lied down and began to bench press.

"Thanks, dude," Xigbar said, grabbing the Pocky out of Larxene's hand. He sat down at the seat Valerie was at earlier and ate Valerie's food.

"Then who are you?" Mikey said, ignoring Xigbar.

"You just walked right pass me and you promised that you would do life guard duty today since Darlene is helping out in the kitchen," said Dagx.

"Okay. I will. Let me just eat breakfast then I'll go guard some life, okay?" Ray replied and then he chugged down some orange juice.

"The name's Larxene," said Larxene, "And I can always get more Pocky later."

Xemnas felt himself loosing his appetite fast so he stood up and then walked back to his room. He sat on a chair in the corner and sighed. He put his face on the table.

"Hello and welcome to my wares," MadMan said, appearing out of nowhere, "Anything you desire?" "You promised me a weapon," Zexion said. "You must get something for me in return... something from Xigbar." "But he's a higher member!" Zexion yelled. "Member of what? Anyways, get me one of his most valuable items," MadMan said. "Okay... As long as I get my weapon," Zexion said as he headed back towards the stairs.

"Come on, dude. Maybe, instead, we can go to that spa over there," said Demyx.

"And these people are?" Mikey asked curiously.

Luna grabbed a tea plate and put the teapot, some pastries, and two cups onto it. She went upstairs and then knocked on Xemnas's door.

"Hello! Wake up! You've been drinking again, haven't you?" said Dagx.

Ray drank some coffee, finishing up his breakfast. "I'm awake! Chill out! I wasn't drinking…" he laughed and then stood up, "I'll be at the pool. Bye!" He ran to the pool.

"Hey," Axel put some hash browns on her plate then some on his, "Want to eat outside with me?" He didn't want to sit with the rest of the members and having someone who ran the hotel with him would guarantee that he wouldn't get attacked outside either.

"You mean us? Actually I'll tell you if you can..." "Got you!" yelled Darlene, tackling Larxene down, "Now tell me! Where's the rest of my Pocky?"

"I said no, neophyte!" Lexaeus yelled as he continued to bench press.

Mikey walked to the corner of the room. "Too many people. Too many people," he said, getting into the fetal position.

Zexion entered the lobby and walked over to Xigbar. "Hey, Xigbar," Zexion said, "Can I borrow one of your guns?" "Sure," Xigbar said, still groggy from the cigars, "Just don't shoot your eye out." Zexion took one of his guns and ran over to Madman.

Xaldin walked over and sat next to Saix. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Now he has to wait thirty minutes before swimming," thought Dagx. She then noticed that Darlene just tackled somebody.

Xemnas mumbled loudly, "Come in." He had left the door unlocked. Luna slowly walked inside, closing the door behind her, placed the tea plate next to his head, and then sat down across from him.

"Mikey, what's going on with Darlene and why are you not helping out the guest she's attacking?" said Dagx, looking upset.

The one with the pink hair finished eating his meat. He doesn't eat plants. He stood up and then walked out the front door to walk around and check out the scenery.

"My back hurts..." Saix said, "I was stuck under a Gummi ship all night."

Demyx, looking really disappointed, decided to head back to the pool and swim some more and he had an idea. He summoned his sitar when the lifeguard stopped him.

"Sure," Valerie said, finding this an excuse to leave the chaos of the lobby, "Lead the way."

"Help. I can't even think," Mikey said, running to the door. He ran outside.

"Good morning, Xemnas," Luna greeted as she carefully poured him and herself some tea.

Ray yelled, atop a high lifeguard chair, "What are you doing? You can't bring that into the pool! It'll get all warped."

"Okay. I guess I have to do it myself," said Dagx, walking towards Darlene. "Okay, you two. Break it up!" Dagx grabbed Darlene off of her. "I told you I did not steal your Pocky!" said Larxene, teleporting outside. "Now what was that about?" asked Dagx. "My secret stash of Pocky is gone and you didn't hear that right now?" said Darlene. "Anyway Darlene, how many times I told you not to wrestle the guests unless they're taking your wrestling class?" said Dagx. "Fine but she was the one that had Pocky," said Darlene. "What about that guy with the eye patch over there? He has Pocky, too," said Dagx. "What?" said Darlene, walking toward the guy's table.

"I brought a weapon," Zexion said, holding up Xigbar's gun. "Good. Follow me," MadMan said, opening a hatch behind his stand. They went into the darkness and the hatch closed.

Xigbar walked outside and lit a cigar.

"Fine, dude. Chill. All I was going to do was this," said Demyx, starting to play his sitar. All of his water clones started to form from the pool and started to dance around.

"There you are, you eye patch guy!" said Darlene tackling him down, making him drop his cigar. "Now tell me where you got that Pocky and who give it to you?"

"Chill, dude. I took it from Larxene," Xigbar said, reaching for his cigar, "You can have it; I thought it was more cigars."

"Thank you very much and now I must find her," Darlene said, walking away.  
"Hey. You're that boy from inside," said Larxene noticing Mikey.

"I just needed some air... Larxene, how can you move so fast?" Mikey asked, leaning on the outside wall.

"I just can," said Larxene. She suddenly noticed Darlene, "And I'm going to use it right now to escape from your crazy friend." "Mikey, get her!" yelled Darlene but Larxene disappeared too quickly. "How can she be so fast?" asked Darlene.

"I guess she just can..." Mikey said, thinking about how it's possible.

"But she's not getting away that easily," said Darlene, running in the direction Larxene went. "Is she gone?" said Larxene, reappearing with another box of Pocky.


	6. Chapter VI

Pocky is like a long cookie. It's made of bread and has chocolate, strawberry, green tea, or banana on it. At least, that's about as best as I can describe it. To those who have had some, sorry if I described it totally wrong. Anyway, Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mikey and MadMan and Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene. You should check out their stories if you get the chance. Also, Organization XIII & The World That Never Was belong to Square Enix/Disney, etc. and Pocky belongs to Pocky Corps.? Again, I still don't know.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I think so..." Mikey said, a little startled from her suddenly reappearing.

"You really want to know who we are still?" said Larxene, opening the box of Pocky.

"I guess so," Mikey said, calming down.

"Okay. I can't remember much but we're called Organization XIII," said Larxene.

"Organization XIII... Is that some sort of Nazi gang or something?" Mikey asked, pondering.

Axel and Valerie walked outside and sat at a little two-seater table. Axel began to consume his food like he hadn't eaten in a long time and Valerie ate slowly. She wasn't all that hungry at the moment; her lack of sleep had taken away most of her appetite. "So, where are you from?" she began, not sure how to bring up a conversation.

He wandered around, admiring the beautiful scenery of the island. He walked to the back of the inn and saw dozens of rose bushes. He strolled up to them and held one up to his nose and took a long whiff. He wasn't sure what he was going to do so he simply sat under a tree, leaned on its trunk, closed his eyes, and thought.

"No. It's not!" said Larxene, "We're a group that...that... What did we do?" said Larxene, trying to remember.

"How about you get a massage? This one girl gives really good ones," Xaldin replied, remembering how well he had slept after his Swedish massage.

Darlene was storming off really upset. She hadn't caught Larxene. She then noticed Valerie outside with one of the guests. "Hey Valerie, have you seen a blonde girl pass by and her name is Larxene?" asked Darlene.

"Uh…Nope," Valerie answered truthfully; she hadn't seen Larxene since she was inside.

Xemnas took his head off the table and looked at her. "Morning…" he grabbed his cup of poured tea and sipped it.

"Why, hello Marluxia. You seem to find your true calling," said Luxord, coming out of the building.

"What the hell do you want?" Marluxia questioned as he opened his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Luna questioned without a single hint of her being worried in her voice, "You seem…sad."

"Oh well. I might as well go back to the spa. I'll find her later," said Darlene, going back into the building.

"Never heard of Organization XIII but that still doesn't answer how you move so fast," Mikey said, remembering earlier.

Ray watched the water dance and exclaimed, "Dude, that's so awesome! How do you do that?"

Axel quickly chewed his food and then answered, "The World That Never Was. You?"

"Fine. I train a lot. Okay? I'm one of the fastest in my group!" said Larxene, starting to get pissed.

"I try to act like I'm sad but I can't do it!" Xemnas yelled, banging his fists on the table, "I can't really be sad because I have no heart…"

"Sure," Saix's back snapped as he got up, "Lead... the way..."

"I just play my sitar but if I stop," said Demyx with a grin on his face. He stopped playing his sitar and water went all over the place; it even splashed Ray.

Valerie stared at his green eyes, "I've just always been here. The World That Never Was…Where is that exactly?"

Darlene took the elevator up to the third floor but there was a leak on the elevator. "Huh? That's weird," she thought. When the door opened, she walked onto a wet carpet. "What did Ray do this time?" she thought angrily as she walked toward the pool.

"You have no heart?" Luna questioned, "Then how do you exist?"

"Whoa. Sorry," Mikey said, backing away a little bit, "Why do you need to train anyway?"

"Fucker!" Ray exclaimed as he got splashed and then noticed Darlene coming towards him. "Hey Darlene," he greeted, "Sorry. I didn't want you to hear my French."

Axel continued to eat, "I can't answer that until I know where this place is."

"We all have weapons except for Zexion. We were close to getting something but something happened," said Larxene, still trying to remember.

"Why maybe a game of Poker," said Luxord.

Marluxia stood up, mustering his scythe. "Why don't you just stay away from me, you little freak?" He began to walk up to Luxord.

"That's okay. I would like to know who flooded the pool," said Darlene.

Xemnas finished up his cup of tea, "I don't exist. None of Organization XIII does. We are nobodies."

Xigbar walked around the corner and saw Luxord and Marluxia. "Yo, dude and dudette. What's up?"

Zexion and MadMan finally made it to the bottom. "Welcome to my lair," Mad Man said. Zexion looked around at the corpse-like bodies and the torture items. "Okay... Where's my weapon?"

Xaldin walked off to find Valerie. He hadn't seen her leave so he figured that she would be in the spa. He headed up to the third floor and saw Darlene, Ray, and Demyx. "Well, good morning, everyone!" he greeted them.

"Yo, Xigbar, do you also want to play Poker?" said Luxord.

"Getting a thing?" Mikey said, confused. "This doesn't add up," he thought.

"I'm afraid I'm not getting what you are saying," Luna shook her head slowly as she attempted to pour him some more tea but totally missed his cup and spilled it on the floor instead.

"He did," Ray pointed at Demyx and then he climbed off his lifeguard chair and up to Darlene, "I'm figuring this guy can swim so I'm going back to my real job and watering outside." He walked past Darlene, replied back to Xaldin with a, "Morning," and then he went down the stairs.

"What is wrong with me today?" thought Larxene, "Why can't I remember what I did before I came here?" She was lost in thought.

Zexion looked and saw two caves. "To your left," Mad Man said as he headed to the cave on the right, "That way leads to a Keyblade graveyard I found somewhere on the opposite end of this planet. No one else knows about it." "What's in the right one?" Zexion asked as he walked past the torture devices to the left cave. "This one leads to my bedroom," Mad Man's voice echoed as he went into the right cave, "My bedroom is always right."

"I guess so, dude," Xigbar said as he puffed another puff from his cigar.

"Well, this place is…" Valerie sighed, frustrated, and then laughed, "Let's get off that subject…How's the food?" "Fine," Axel answered as he finished up and then wiped his mouth. He asked, "What's there to do for fun around here?"

Saix, of course, limped in behind him, "This isn't the spa..."

"Good morning. Now will you tell your friend here to clean up the mess he did before leaks start into the second floor rooms?" said Darlene, holding Demyx in a headlock. "I said I'm sorry!" said Demyx. "Yeah but we don't want water getting into the slot machines, do we?" said Darlene. "Fine. I'll clean up. Just let go of me," said Demyx. Darlene let go of him and Demyx start playing his sitar, making all the water go back to the pool. "That was easy. So how can I help you?" said Darlene to Xaldin.


	7. Chapter VII

By request, I tried to organize the chapter more. What do you think? Please comment on it. Anyway, slowlygoingcrazy owns Madman and Mikey, sonicchica owns Darlene and Dagx, Organization XIII belongs to Square Enix/Disney, etc., and Pocky belongs to Pocky. Shrug once again.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, I'm just going to go now," Mikey said as he ran off towards Valerie. He saw her with Axel and ran into their conversation. "These people are scaring me," he said, breaking the mood.

Larxene teleported right in front of him. "You're not getting away from me that easily. Now, tell me where I am!" said Larxene.

Axel and Valerie dropped some sweat simultaneously and then her cell phone rang. "Hello? Okay. Coming. Bye," she hung up. Since Larxene was talking to Mikey, she answered Axel, "You can look at that booklet in your room for stuff to do or just watch some movies on TV. Sorry. Duty calls. Later." She went back into the building and headed upstairs.

Axel put his napkin on his plate then, as fast as he could, walked back to his room. He triple locked the door then plopped down on his bed and watched a movie.

"Then let's head to the casino," said Luxord, ignoring what Marluxia had said.

"Okay, dude," Xigbar said, still high from the cigar.

The group walked all the way up to the casino when they noticed Saix limping around. "Look who's also here. It's Saix," said Luxord.

"Xaldin!" Saix yelled, not noticing Luxord and Xigbar, "Where's the massage place?"

Xigbar sat down at a card table. "Guess he doesn't want to play," Xigbar said, putting the cigar in his mouth, "Let's get this Poker thing started."

"Sure thing. Hey, card dealer," said Luxord. "I have a name you know and it's Dagx. I'll be with you guys in a sec. I need to help take this guy to the spa," said Dagx, helping Saix. "Great. We have to wait a bit," said Luxord.

Marluxia put his scythe down. "Idiots," he mumbled as he continued to wander around the outside of the inn. He could hear water falling as he turned a corner and saw some guy watering the rose bushes. "Hey, you," Marluxia began. Ray turned around, "Yeah?" "Did you…plant these?" "Yeah." There was an awkward silence between the both of them. "Want to help me water?" Ray asked, wanting to get the job done as soon as possible. Marluxia shrugged and then Ray handed him another hose. They watered the flowers together.

Xemnas moved the teapot so it poured into his cup as he continued: "I used to be an apprentice of Ansem the Wise but he didn't want to keep going with his heart research so I did that for him and I was consumed by the darkness and I was born. I used to be Xehanort and now I'm Xemnas, the Superior, leader and number one of the Organization!" He whacked his tea cup which flew across the room. He let out a long, whimperish kind of sigh then he squished his face onto the table again. Luna put the tea pot down, stood up, and then headed to the corner of the room. Only this suite and her room had pianos so she pushed back its cover and began to play.

Zexion walked down the cave to a hatch. "This must be it," he thought as he hit the hatch to open it.

Xaldin hung up his phone, "I just called her. She's coming." "_I guess she must have call forwarding from her room phone to her cell phone."_ he thought asValerie walked up to him and asked, politely, "Do you want another massage?" "No. Not me. It's for Saix here. He claims that he was stuck under a Gummi Ship. Yeah. Right. He needs one for his back," Xaldin answered. Valerie nodded then said, "Well, you two out." She kicked Dagx and Xaldin out of the spa then closed the door behind her. "Morning, Saix," she greeted as she handed him a towel, "Just change into this and then lie here while I go get some oils." She left into the other room.

Xaldin walked into the casino. "Hey, guys, I'll play, too," he sat next to Xigbar.

"Good. The more the merrier," said Luxord with a satisfying grin. Dagx went to the casino counter and brought in poker chips and a deck of cards. She began to shuffle them. "Anybody else that you would like to wait for before I hand out the cards?" she said.

Xigbar sat with Xaldin and Luxord. "Where's the dealer?"

"I'm right in front of you," said Dagx, giving them the poker chips and five cards each.

Xigbar looked back, his eyes red from the cigars, "Sorry. Didn't see you."

Darlene came into the room and she noticed Valerie. "I'll take this one Valerie. You go on a head," said Darlene.

Saix dropped his clothes when he saw Darlene. "A little privacy please?" Saix said to her.

"Oh. Sorry," said Darlene, going back to the other room to wait for Saix there.

Saix took off his cloak and laid on the massage table with his veiny, pale back up

Mikey looked at Larxene. "I'm not good with direction," he thought. He smiled and said, "We're at a... um... hotel?" Mikey ran into the hotel and back to his room, locking the door.

"What took you so long?" said Larxene, sitting on Mikey's bed and eating a Pocky.

Mikey heard his phone ring and he picked up the phone. "H-hello," Mikey said, freaking out over Larxene. "I have a... problem... It's Vexen..." Vexen said on the other line, throwing up in-between his sentences. "'Kay. I'll be there in a second," Mikey said, hanging up the phone. "Got to go, antenna headed freak stalker... I mean. Bye," Mikey said, running out of his room and up the stairs to Vexen.

Valerie walked back into the spa, holding the bottles of oil. "At least it isn't hairy," she thought with relief as she pour some oil on his back. She spread it around then climbed onto the bench and grabbed his shoulders, pulling them back. "This might hurt a tid bit," she dug her nails into his back then smoothed out his back with the oil. Valerie folded her knees under her while sitting on his butt and pulled his shoulders back minutely. She continued to kneed his back with her hands.

Xaldin looked at the cards in his hands, threw them onto the table, and yelled, "Bullshit!"

Xemnas walked over to her and sat next to Luna while she played. She played a few songs right after another then she questioned, "Have any requests?" "Beethoven's Fifth?" Xemnas replied. She nodded and then played the song.

Zexion stood in the center of a huge keyblade graveyard. "Now which to get..." Zexion said as he looked at all the choices.

Axel finished a movie and was a little bored. He decided to play a trick on someone and since Demyx's room was right next to his, he saw him as the perfect victim. Axel walked into Demyx's room and grabbed one of his pillows. He lit it on fire then threw it into the sink and turned on the water to put the fire out. He put the pillow back under the comforter and chuckled. Axel left the room and decided to go get a snack at the concession stand. He walked towards it.

Marluxia threw the water hose on the floor, tired of watering. He needed to plan out the overthrow of the rest of the Organization so he went back into the hotel and walked into his room. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper and left it under Larxene's door. He wanted to talk to her about how to get rid of the rest of the Organization. Marluxia sat down on his bed and waited.

Ray sighed as he finished watering. He walked back inside and saw Axel browsing the concession stand's selection. "Hey. What are you looking for?" Ray asked.

Zexion grabbed one of the keyblades. "This one is dark and matches my mood," Zexion said as he walked back into the cave.


	8. Chapter VIII

Slowlygoingcrazy owns Madman and Mikey, sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene, and Organization XIII belongs to Square Enix/Disney, etc. I hope the new way of organizing the chapters is good. If you have a complaint or anything to say about it, please feel free to comment.

Enjoy!

* * *

Saix liked the fact that a woman was on top of him, but not the pain he was getting. "Is... it... supposed to hurt... like this?" he asked while his face was running into the table and coming back up.

"Yeah," Valerie answered, slamming him onto the table again, "It means I'm doing this right." "_I think…" _she added in her head.She put on the final oil then climbed off him. "All done," Valerie announced as she closed up the oil bottles then walked into the spa storage room to put them away and wash her hands. "How does your back feel?" she asked from the other room.

Saix got off of the bed once Valerie was gone. "I feel much better."

"You're welcome," Valerie walked past him, not looking at him, and then she strolled out of the spa, closing the door behind her. She went up to the bar, sat on a stool, poured herself some root beer, and then drank it down.

Xigbar pulled out another cigar. "Having a bad hand, Xaldin? How about you, Luxord dude?" He said as he picked up his hand and his eyes tried to focus on the cards.

Luxord looked up to him weird. "Uh, Xaldin, I thought we were playing poker."

Xaldin stood up and yelled, "I don't get this!" He stomped away, pretending to be frustrated, and went up to the spa and knocked on the door. "Hey, Saix, what are you doing in there?" Xaldin thought that him and Valerie seemed to be in there a little too long just for a basic back massage.

Saix opened the door, his face red from running into the table, "Sorry. Getting

dressed."

"How was it?" Xaldin asked.

"It felt good and yet... painful..." Saix replied.

"Was a massage all you enjoyed?" Xaldin teased as he put an arm around Saix's shoulders.

Luxord put two cards down and Dagx gave him two more cards. "I'll put some chips in," said Luxord.

"No. I don't have a bad hand, Xigbar," said Luxord, looking at his cards, "What about you?"

Xigbar looked at his cards. "Ah man!"

"So, do you give up?" said Luxord with a smile on his face. "Xaldin have given up but what about you, Xigbar?"

Xigbar set the cards on the table, "I fold, dude." He got up and walked over to the bar.

Xigbar sat down next to Valerie. "Hello, dude. What's your name?"

"Yes. I win," said Luxord as Dagx handed him all his chips. "Do you want to cash it in?" said Dagx. "Might as well," said Luxord as they both headed toward the counter.

"Here's all your cash, sir," said Dagx, giving Luxord his cash. "Thanks," he said as he headed to the bar where he noticed Xigbar and another girl. He sat right next to them.

"Great. He headed to the bar. I might as well get some sleep," Dagx thought as she headed to the elevator.

"My name is Valerie, dude. Yours?" she answered, "And yours?" She added to Luxord.

"Dude, I'm Xigbar and this is Luxord. You want a cigar, dude?" Xigbar said, pulling out his who knows what number cigar.

Mikey walked into Vexen's room that seemed to be flooded with little barf pieces floating around. "My barf wouldn't flush," Vexen said, barfing onto the ground. Mikey looked in the toilet and saw the bucket stuck halfway into the pipe. "Oh yuck," Mikey said as he headed to the door, "I'll be right back."

Larxene had appeared in front of Mikey right before he had gone into Vexen's room, saying, "What did you just call me?" She became pissed off because Mikey had totally ignored her so she went into her room and she noticed a note on the floor.

Mikey ran down the hall. "Where's Valerie?" Mikey said as he ran up the stairs and then ran into Darlene. "Ow... Oh. Hi Darlene."

"Hey Mikey. Where have you been? I tried to find Larxene but no luck. Have you seen her?" asked Darlene, helping Mikey up.

"Last I saw, Larxene was in my room," Mikey said, "Never mind that. I can't find Valerie!" He grabbed Darlene's arm and dragged her towards the elevator.

"Mikey, I saw Valerie at the spa today," said Darlene as they went into the elevator.

Mikey pushed the button for the second floor. "Well, I need help now!"

"Dude, calm down. What happened?" asked Darlene.

"Did you want to see me, Marluxia?" said Larxene, entering Marluxia's room.

"We need to discuss some things," Marluxia closed the door behind her, "For instance, how are we going to get off this planet? Got any ideas?"

"I've been bugging this one kid to tell me what world this is but he wouldn't tell me," said Larxene, "And I checked out all of their rooms but that one mysterious dude's. I can't find his."

Marluxia tapped his chin and then asked, "I noticed that there is a Gummi ship outside. Think you can get me its keys?"

Mad Man heard footsteps above him. "Great. Someone's coming," he thought as he ran up the stairs and shut the hatch behind him.

_"I can't believe that lady made me clean up the pool!" _Demyx thought as he walked into his room and turned on the TV to see if anything was on. He sat down on his bed when he noticed his butt was getting soaked. He stood up and grabbed the pillow just to see it both burnt and wet. "Whose joke is this?" said Demyx out loud. He knew only one person who could have done this. "Axel!" said Demyx as he stormed out of his room and went looking for him.

"Something…to…" Axel rubbed his chin when Ray said, "Oh! I know what you're looking for." "You do?" Axel looked over at him.

Demyx walked all the way downstairs when he noticed Axel. "Axel, is this one of your pranks?" he said, holding up the pillow.

Axel went back to scanning the stand as he answered, hiding his smirk, "No. I didn't roast your pillow."

Mad Man looked at the commotion. "I guess I'll just sit and watch the fight."

Zexion headed down the cave and made it to the stairs within the torture chamber.

"Axel, I know you roasted my pillow! No one else has the element of fire but you!" said Demyx, annoyed.

"It could have been someone else," Axel replied, "Someone as stupid as you could light a match and ignite something on fire, right?" He turned around and leaned on the stand.

Zexion made it to the top and grabbed the hatch. He pushed but it wouldn't budge because MadMan was standing on it.

"No way! I know it has always have been you and Roxas doing all the pranks at the castle so why shouldn't it be you now?" said Demyx.

"Maybe it was me," Axel summoned his chakrams, still wearing a smirk, "But what is someone like you going to do about it?"

"This," said Demyx, summoning his sitar. "Dance, water, dance!" His water clones reappeared.

Axel threw both chakrams, one after another, at Demyx.

Xemnas grabbed the book that was on the piano and skimmed it. He placed it on the piano stand and asked, "Can you play this one?" "What is it called?" Luna replied. Xemnas paused then said, "Revolutionary." "I'm afraid I don't know that one." "The music is right in front of you. Can't you just sight read it?" Luna smiled, "I sure wish I could, but I can't."

"You never learned how to play by reading the notes?" Xemnas said. "No. I play by ear," Luna answered. "Let me play it for you," he scooted to the middle of the bench as she sat at its corner. He began playing the song, remembering how Xehanort used to play the piano in the little spare time he had.


	9. Chapter IX

Pocky belongs to the company that owns Pocky. Materia, Organization XIII, keyblades, Gummi ships, and The World That Never Was belong to Square Enix/Disney, etc. Mikey and Madman belong to slowlygoingcrazy and Dagx and Darlene belong to Sonicchica.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mikey dragged Darlene down the hallway, "I'd rather not talk about it. It's very disgusting..."

"Okay. Hi, guys. Where are you going?" said Dagx to Mikey and Darlene. "Looking for Valerie," said Darlene. "She's at the bar," said Dagx.

"Never mind that now," Mikey said as he finally pulled Darlene to room four, "Vexen flushed his bucket down the toilet and now there is barf everywhere!"

"Barf everywhere! Ew! I'm not going into that room!" yelled Darlene, trying to escape from Mikey's grip.

Mikey managed to push Darlene into the room with the floor now covered in mush. "Hello," Vexen said and then barfed all over Darlene. Mikey let go of her so he wouldn't get hit by it.

"Thanks, Mikey, for being a gentleman. I'm going to my room like it or not," said Darlene and then she left.

Valerie looked at Xigbar and then decided a taste wouldn't hurt. "Sure. I'll take one," she held out her hand.

"Dude, how many cigars did you smoke today?" said Luxord.

Xigbar gave Valerie a cigar and lit it. "I- I only had a few, Luxord," Xigbar said, lighting his.

Valerie smoked for a while then finished up her root beer. She was about to stand up when a headache slapped her in the face. She put the cigar out on the bar then stuffed it into her pocket. She began to walk down the stairs.

Xigbar sat at the bar. "I'm hungry," he said as he wobbled up from the stool and headed to the stairs.

"That girl was nice, too," Saix said as he headed to the stairs, "But still, I feel much better."

Xaldin shrugged, "Yeah. It seems all the girls here are pretty." He followed Saix down the stairs.

Saix stopped Xaldin on the second floor. "Do you hear that?" Saix asked as he listened to the commotion through the floor.

Xaldin replied, "It just sounds like Demyx and Axel fighting or are you hearing something else?"

"Yeah. You're probably right," Saix said, walking to his room and grabbing the doorknob, "Have you ever thought this place is a little... strange?"

Xaldin lifted an eyebrow, "How so?"

"You missed me!" yelled Demyx, dodging them and sending one of his clones after Axel, splashing him.

Axel grabbed his chakrams when they came back, pissed at being wet. He ran at Demyx, his weapons aiming for his opponent's head.

Demyx lifted his sitar to block the attack towards his head and he heard his strings popping out. "Man and I just stringed it!" said Demyx. "What is going on here?" yelled Dagx, coming out of the elevator.

Axel ignored the yell and, putting both chakrams in his left hand, he punched Demyx across the face with his right.

"Ow!" yelled out Demyx. "That's it!" yelled Dagx, summoning her weapons. They were both keyblades; one the Lion Heart and the other was Sleeping Lion. "Ah!" yelled Demyx, frightened.

Axel chuckled as his weapons disappeared. He walked outside and sat at the table where he had eaten breakfast. He leaned back on his chair and just stared up at the clear blue sky.

Ray yawned so he turned around and said, "Hey, Mad Man, got anything new I'd be interested in buying?"

Mad Man came back to reality and put a crate on top of the hatch. "I have gidgits and gadgets of plenty. I have new Pocky, some materia, and a gun... but the gun must be traded..." he said to Ray, ignoring the fight going on in the room.

Zexion hit the hatch once more and fell down the stairs. "Hello, Zexion." "Who's there?" Zexion said, getting up. "It was I," one of the dead people said. "Oh great..." Zexion said, holding up his keyblade.

The zombies walked towards Zexion and he started cutting them up with his keyblade, "Wow. Having a weapon is exciting!"

Ray yawned, "I don't want any of that junk. Can you get me some fertilizer for my plants? Some of them aren't doing that well. I need some sugar, too."

"Yes. I have some of that," Mad Man said as he opened a cabinet under his stand, "Here you go, sir." Mad Man put the sugar and fertilizer on the table, "Now pay up."

"I noticed that one room had plenty of keys but they were only extras for our rooms," said Larxene

"Look again," Marluxia replied, "And look more thorough."

"Fine, Marluxia. Have it your way but I still cannot find that last room," said Larxene, teleporting out of Marluxia's room.

Marluxia stood up and walked out onto his balcony. He stared out towards the ocean.

"Those two are fighting again," thought Larxene as she headed to the counter. She checked all the rooms twice but there were no keys for the Gummi ship outside. "Yo, dude, where can I rent Gummi ships?" asked Larxene to Mad Man

Lexaeus finished up his 500 bench presses so he put the bar back on its stand then sat up. He patted himself down with a towel then headed over to the bar for some water.

Lexaeus grabbed himself a water bottle from the bar, drank it down, chugged down a few more, and then let out a sigh.

"I think I'll get some lunch, too," said Luxord to himself, heading toward his room. "Hey, Lexeaus," he said as he walked by him.

"Yo," Lexaeus muttered and then he drank another bottle of water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then decided to take a shower before lunch. He went to his room and did so.

"Want me to play it again?" Xemnas questioned after he had finished playing the song. "No. It is fine," Luna replied, "May I bother in asking you where do you hail from?" "The World That Never Was." "Where is that in relation to Hallow Bastion?" "North." Luna nodded, "I see."

Luna stood up suddenly and then said, "I need to set up for lunch." She walked over to the table and picked up the tea set. "Do you have any requests on what you would like?" "Caviar." She nodded then walked out of the room. Xemnas closed the door behind her then went back to the piano and played the songs included in the book on the stand. Luna took the elevator down to the first floor.

Luna put the tea set in one of the sinks then pressed a button on the wall. The twenty seater table from breakfast sunk into the ground and was replaced with smaller tables scattered around the room. She placed table cloths on each one of them and set ups that included knives, forks, spoons, napkins, plates, a mug, and a glass for water. Luna also put a menu in front of each seat and a little vase with pink roses in the middle of the tables. She went to the kitchen to prepare bread, soup, salad, tea, coffee, and chop up ingredients for the main meal. She also started cooking Xemnas's caviar.


	10. Chapter X

Hey all! Organization XIII, Moogles, Gummi ships, & keyblades belong to Disney/Square Enix, etc. Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mikey and Madman. Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene. Pocky is owned by Pocky. And where does Moogle Pop come from? You'll find out at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Valerie pasted some people along the way but her blurred vision made it impossible for her to recognize anyone. She smelled an unpleasant smell so she opened the door of room four and asked, "Dude, like, what is that smell?" 

"Valerie. What a relief," Mikey said, "Vexen here - - -" "Hi," Vexen said, barfing into the toilet and making it overflow again. "Vexen here flushed an ice bucket down the toilet and I can't fix it because I don't have anything to fix it wi - - -," he paused when he saw Valerie's eyes, "Have you been smoking?"

"Uh...I'll clean this up and get him something to help his stomach. Be right back!" Valerie scurried down to her room then came back with a bucket full of cleaning supplies, her toolbox to fix the toilet, and a glass of watered down vodka with the stomach medicine fizzing within it. "Drink this, Vexen," she handed him the glass and then she began to clean the room.

Vexen drank the drink, "Is this poison?"

Valerie laughed, "No, silly. It's to help you not vomit anymore." She finished cleaning up his room and bathroom and then fixed the toilet. "All done," she announced and then said to Vexen, "You should get some lunch but just get some soup or something. Luna makes some good tomato soup. I hope you feel better. Bye!" Valerie grabbed all her stuff and then went outside to throw away all the vomit in a trash bin. She then went to her room, put down her stuff, took a shower, and then slipped into bed for a nap.

Ray handed Madman some munny. He had bought that combination before so he already knew how much it would cost. He carried it outside and began to tend to his plants and flowers.

"The driver carries the keys with her," Mad Man said, walking to a dark corner and pushing a crate over, "Now if you'll excuse me." Mad Man disappeared.

"Thanks," said Larxene and she left.

All the bodies suddenly hit the floor when Madman appeared. "What have you been doing?" Mad Man asked, looking at the cut up tortured bodies. "They were alive," Zexion said as Madman shoved them in a corner. "You must have been seeing things; I see you got the Oblivion keyblade." "Yeah. It's a nice weapon."

Mad Man pushed Zexion out of the hatch and shut it. Zexion's keyblade disappeared, "Wow. That's... cool." Zexion said as he walked to the lobby.

Darlene finally made it to her room and took a long shower. She finished and changed to her night casino clothes when the door to her room suddenly opened. "What the freak?" she said, closing the door. "Nice room you got here," said a voice behind her. Darlene turned around and saw Larxene on her bed, eating her pocky. "It was you who has been eating my pocky. I knew it!" said Darlene. "Yeah. It was me. So what? I like pocky," said Larxene. "Fine. Just tell me what you want," said Darlene. "I would like to have the keys for your Gummi ship," said Larxene. "Sorry. I don't lend the keys to my Gummi ship to a guest unless there's a destination they need to go to," said Darlene. "Darn it," said Larxene, leaving the room really fast and going into Marluxia's room.

Marluxia turned to face her, "Did you get them?"

"No. I didn't get them, Marluxia. That girl from the casino does but she does provide transportation," said Larxene.

Marluxia turned around and said, "Let's get off this stinking planet then." He walked toward the door.

"I'll go find her," said Larxene, zooming past Marluxia. She went to Darlene's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" said Darlene, annoyed that she was woken up. She was trying to get some sleep since she couldn't remember the last time she slept. "Yes. Who is it?" "It's me. Larxene. And we would like a ride out of this world," said Larxene. "Fine. What's your destination?" said Darlene. "Anywhere," said Larxene. Darlene grabbed her keys and headed out to the door with Larxene.

Marluxia waited for Larxene and the Gummi ship driver in the lobby.

Saix opened his door, "There are no stars... no worlds... Just the moon..."

Xaldin felt a sweat drop going down the side of his head, "Whatever, man. I'm going to go get some lunch." He went downstairs and sat at one of the tables, looking at the menu.

Saix walked to his window and looked out of it, "I still think that's strange..."

Xaldin hadn't decided what to order yet so he continued looking at the menu.

Xigbar walked to the lobby, ignoring everything around him and sat at a seat.

Lexaeus went down to the lobby and sat down at one of the tables. He looked at the menu.

Ray walked back inside and washed his hands. He walked over to Xigbar and asked, "Do you know what you want to eat for lunch?"

"I guess that thing," Xigbar said, pointing at some weird item on the menu.

Lexaeus tapped his foot as he waited for the waiter to come by.

"Okay. It'll be served in a few minutes," Ray replied then he walked over to Lexaeus and questioned, "What would you like to eat, sir?"

"Baby back ribs," Lexaeus grunted then he put some butter on some bread and ate it.

Luxord looked at the menu in his room. He called the restaurant. "Hi. I would like to have one large pepperoni pizza."

Luna had answered the phone, "All right. It'll be right up." She hung up then cooked a pizza up. She dialed Mikey's phone and said, "Pepperoni pizza to room ten, over."

"Okay. Be right there," Mikey replied, "Over and out!" "I'll be back later to see how you are doing," he said to Valerie as he ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs, got the pizza, ran to room ten, and knocked on the door. "Room Service."

"Ah. Good. The pizza is here," said Luxord, opening the door.

Luna finished the caviar then messaged Mikey to deliver it to room one. She grabbed three baskets of bread and put them on the tables that had people seated at them. She went back to the kitchen to make some more food.

Mikey gave Luxord the pizza. "Got to go," Mikey said as he ran back to the stairs, "Man! Why the lunch rush?" Mikey made it to the kitchen, grabbed the caviar, and ran up to room one. "Room service!"

"Yay. Pizza!" said Luxord, opening the box and grabbing a slice of pizza. He turned on the TV to see if anything was on.

Xemnas stopped playing the piano and answered the door. He expected it to be Luna but, instead, a dude was delivering his caviar. He took it from him with a, "Thank you..." and then he slammed the door closed. Xemnas sat at his table and then ate.

"Are you okay?" asked Dagx to Demyx. "I'm alright. You just scared me for a second," he said. Demyx stated, "I didn't know you guys have weapons." "We have weapons for emergency reasons only," said Dagx. "Well, thanks," Demyx said, leaving. Dagx to head to her room to get some sleep before heading back to the casino.

Demyx walked around the lobby when he noticed Zexion. "Hey, Zexion. Where have you been all day?" said Demyx.  
Mad Man walked into the lobby and looked at Zexion. Zexion heard a voice in his head that said, "_Don't tell him about the chamber_." Zexion looked at Demyx and said, "I have just been on the beach... I found a cool weapon."

"Really? What is it? Can I see it?" said Demyx.

Axel stood up then went to his room. He opened up his little refrigerator and took out some Moogle Pop to drink. He plopped onto his bed and watched some TV.

* * *

Well, Moogle Pop comes from the Moogles of course! I think it comes from that ball above their heads. You shouldn't try to get some pop for yourself because the moogles get mad if you try. They don't like people squeezing their balls. 


	11. Chapter XI

Sorry if this chapter is confusing. It was a little hard to organize.  
Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mikey and Madman.  
Sonicchica owns Darlene and Dagx.  
Organization XIII, Sora, Radiant Garden, keyblades, and Gummi Ships belong to Square Enix/Disney, etc.  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay," Ray jotted down the order, "It'll be out in a few minutes." He went to the kitchen and told Luna the order and then walked up to Xaldin, "For you, sir?"

Xaldin answered, "I'll just have a Caesar salad with ranch dressing."

"You. Waiter," Xigbar said, signaling Ray, "Where's my food?"

Mad Man went into the kitchen, grabbed whatever he saw available, and went back to his stand.

Axel threw his empty pop can into the trashcan then headed downstairs. He strolled into the kitchen then opened the fridge and took out a package of ramen. He grabbed a bowl and some chopsticks and then he filled the bowl with water. On the way back to his room, he boiled the water in the bowl using his powers through his hand and put the ramen and favor into it. Axel sat at his table and ate the oriental flavored ramen for lunch.

Luna could hear that Ray wasn't being a very good waiter so when she heard the guests' orders, she simply started making them then and there. She saw Madman grab some food and that guy Valerie had been talking to earlier. She watched him leave and noted to watch him; Luna didn't like how he seemed only to be hanging out with Valerie and not really associating himself with anyone else.

Ray said, "Okay," and then he walked into the kitchen, "Escargot and Caesar salad with ranch and some brown mole for me." He went up to Xigbar and said, "The food's coming. So, got a name, bud?"

"Name's Xigbar, dude. What's yours?" Xigbar said, leaning back in his chair.

"Ray," he answered, "So, just wondering, do you have an eye under that patch?"

Mikey shrugged and walked back down to the lobby. He walked to the kitchen. "Need any help?" he asked Luna.

"Yes I do. Deliver the ribs to Lexaeus, the salad to Xaldin, the snails to Xigbar, the mole to Ray – they're all in the lobby – and this shake is for Valerie. She's in her room," Luna answered. She hoped she had all the names right. She had overheard someone talking to each person so she figured that she did have all the names right now. "What do you want for lunch?" she asked, "After you tell me that, please ask what Demyx and Zexion want and tell me and get Demyx a new pillow."

Mikey grabbed the ribs for Lexaeus, salad for Xaldin, snails for Xigbar, mole for Ray, and shake for Valerie. He walked into the lobby and yelled, "Who is everyone?"

"I'm Xigbar, dude," Xigbar said as Mikey walked over. He gave Xigbar the snails and Ray his mole and then he waited for someone else to say their name. "No. I don't have an eye... You know how they say 'you'll shoot your eye out?'"

Ray sat opposite of Xigbar, "Ooh. Ouch. So, you're a gunman, then?" He ate his mole and loved the chocolate and chili combination.

Zexion made his Oblivion appear, "It's a keyblade... I like it..."

"Wow. That's awesome! It's just like that one guy I fought but yours is better!" said Demyx.

Zexion thought in his head, "_One guy you fought... Sora! That scent in the back of my memory... Why do I smell it now? Is he still alive?"_ Zexion made his weapon disappear, "Why am I talking to you, low life?" He pushed Demyx out of the way and sat down.

"You didn't have to push me!" said Demyx upset and then he walked into the restaurant and look at the menu.

"I'm Zexion!" Zexion said looking at the menu. "And what would you like?" Mikey asked. "A pigeon," Zexion said. "I mean for food," Mikey said. "I told you a pigeon!" Zexion said annoyed.

"My name is Lexaeus," he grunted, hoping the delivery dude had heard him. He ate another piece of bread.

"The salad is for me. I'm Xaldin," he said, his stomach grumbling. He ate some bread to tie him over until his food was served.

Luna sighed. Mikey and Ray were taking too long to deliver the food. She made sure all the food cooking was okay then she walked to a storage room and grabbed a fresh pillow. She sauntered up to Demyx and said, "Here, sir. A new pillow for you." She extended it out to him.

"Sorry, Marluxia, for taking so long, I had to wait for her to wake up," said Larxene. "Yeah. You know I also have a casino to run, too. So it's just you two?" said Darlene.

"Yes," Marluxia answered then he walked outside, remembering from earlier where the Gummi Ship port was. He walked up to the ship.

Saix got bored and walked out to the beach. He saw Marluxia at a Gummi ship, didn't care, and lied in the sand.

"Okay then. Off to Radiant Garden," said Darlene, leading them to the Gummi ship. They all got in and took off only to suddenly stop near the exit of the world. "Why are we stopping?" asked Larxene. "I don't know. This never happened to me before," said Darlene.

Marluxia sighed and thought, "Useless fools." He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He blinked and was confused on why he was now in the room he arrived in. He looked around frantically then ran outside, next to Saix. "I was just up there…Why did I come back?" he thought, looking up at the ship.

Saix looked up at Marluxia. "Weren't you in the ship?"

"Finally we're leaving the world. Next stop Radiant... Larxene?" said Darlene, looking behind her. There was nobody there. "How can they disappear from my ship?" thought Darlene. She decided to land back to her world, almost crashing into a person that she thought she had ran over before and someone else that was supposed to be in her ship.

Larxene somehow ended up in her room, not knowing how. "That was weird. Wasn't I right behind Darlene?" she said to herself. She decided to go to her balcony to see if the ship was still taking off only to see it almost crash land into someone. "Saix! Marluxia!"

Marluxia got off the floor, barely avoiding the Gummi Ship landing. "I was…" he looked behind him at Larxene and teleported up to her balcony. "What happened?" he questioned, looking over at the ship, "Why couldn't we leave this world?"

Valerie awoke. She still was a little tired, but was rested enough to go on the rest of the day. She sat on the edge of her bed, her headache gone. She turned on the TV and just skimmed the channels.

Axel finished up his lunch and looked in the hotel booklet for something to do. He skimmed it for a while then decided to have someone come with him. He was sure that he could defeat anyone from the Organization if they attacked him, but he'd rather be safe than sorry. Axel looked at the number for plumbing problems then headed to the room it indicated, room four. He stopped at the doorway and knocked.

Valerie heard someone knock on her door so she got up and answered it. "Hi, Axel," she greeted.

Axel responded, "Hey. Are you busy?" as he leaned his arm on the wall.

"No. Not really," Valerie answered, "What's going on? Forgot how to turn on your shower or something?"

Vexen felt better and started to take a shower. He finished his cold shower and dried himself off.

Luxord decided to head back to the casino after he finished his pizza.

Xemnas finished his food then carried his plate to the lobby. He left his plate on an empty table then wandered into the hall with all the hotel owners' rooms. He didn't know where Luna was so he just loudly knocked on a random room.


	12. Chapter XII

Organization XIII, Gummi ships, and keyblades are owned by Square Enix/Disney, etc.  
Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene.  
Slowlygoingcrazy owns Madman and Mikey.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Mikey, now knowing everyone's name, gave Lexaeus his ribs, Xaldin his salad, and whispered to Luna about the pigeon for Zexion. He walked down the hall to Valerie's room and knocked on the door. 

Axel and Valerie both looked over at Mikey. "Hi, Mikey. What's going on?" Valerie greeted, smiling. Axel looked back over at Valerie, staring at her shirt.

"Um... Thanks. Here's my old pillow," said Demyx, handing her his old pillow, "And are you the cook? I want chicken soup please."

"Yes. It'll be right over," Luna nodded then she went to the kitchen, threw the pillow in a trashcan, washed her hands, and then cooked up some chicken soup and a pigeon. She served the food to Demyx and Zexion then went back to the kitchen to cook her own food. She wanted to talk to Valerie but she could hear that she was already talking with some people so she decided to wait.

Mikey looked at Axel and then followed his eyes to Valerie's shirt. "I see what he's going for," Mikey thought, "Well, two can play at that game." "I brought your shake, madam," Mikey said, bowing at Valerie and holding out the shake to her.

Zexion sat, looking at his Oblivion while he waited for his food.

Larxene looked at Marluxia after he finished his sentence. "Don't look at me! I don't know everything!" said Larxene, teleporting out of the balcony and into the lobby. She was pissed off that she couldn't leave this world and she couldn't figure out why when she noticed Zexion holding something. "Hey, Zexion, what you got there?" asked Larxene.

"Oblivion," Zexion said, still looking at his weapon.

"Oblivion?" said Larxene, looking at the weapon. She looked really terrified of it for no reason at all. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME NOW!" yelled Larxene as she brought out her kunai, ready to attack.

"Yay! My chicken soup!" said Demyx happily. He was about to eat it when Larxene yelled and he dropped all of his hot soup onto his cloak. "Ahhh! It's hot!" said Demyx, running out of the lobby and heading toward the beach. He ran straight into the water and felt better.

Zexion held up his keyblade. "What's wrong with you, lowlife?"

Larxene stood there for a second then let her guard down. "That stupid keyblade. That's what!" she said.

"Thank you," Valerie took it from him and said, "Excuse me." She walked towards the kitchen. Luna only sent her this kind of shake when she needed to talk to her. "What's going on, Luna?" Valerie questioned as she tried not to gag while drinking down the shake. Luna looked over at her then just muttered one word so low that Valerie barely heard it. She put the empty glass in the sink then went over and slapped Luna in the face. She stomped out of the kitchen and back up to the two guys. "Hey, Axel, why don't we go for a walk?" she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hotel.

Axel stopped Valerie by taking his arm out of her grasp when they reached the shore. "What was that about?" he questioned as he lifted up his arms, stretched, and then flexed his muscles. "It was…nothing," she answered then walked away. Axel ran to catch up then they walked in silence along the shore.

_"I never get to walk with Valerie_," Mikey thought as he walked to his room. He looked out the window and saw Valerie and Axel. He watched them as they walked on the beach.

"Axel," Valerie began after a walk of silence, "Have you ever known someone that you cared about dearly then, one day, they just left?" "Yeah," Axel stopped with his answer, "I knew someone like that." "You know what's weird? One of the other guests looks exactly like him." She stopped walking, too. "Really? Then maybe that person is a nobody of the person you cared about." "A nobody?" Valerie turned around to face him. "Yeah. It's a…Well…I'm one." "You're a nobody?" He looked over at her confused face. Axel laughed, "I'm guessing by that look on your face that you don't understand what I'm saying." "Got it," she smiled back. They continued to walk. "Let me tell you about it in more simple words," he said then explained to her how Nobodies are created.

Dagx woke up, annoyed that someone was knocking on her room. She walked toward her door and opened it. "Yes? May I help you?"

Xemnas looked down at Dagx and figured out that he had gone to the wrong room. "Sorry…I'm looking for Luna…Do you know where she is?" he questioned.

"Sure. She's probably at the kitchen making lunch for everyone right now," said Dagx.

"Thank you…" Xemnas replied and then he walked off to the kitchen. He saw Luna holding her cheek for a little while then she began to wash dishes. "Luna…" he began. "Yes?" she replied, still looking down at the dish water. "I need to talk to you about something…" "Go ahead." "I meant…not in here." "I need to do these dishes and then I can talk to you elsewhere, okay?" Xemnas walked up next to her, took off his gloves, and then helped her wash the dishes so they could talk sooner.

Dagx decided to head toward the kitchen, too, feeling quite hungry herself. She walked in seeing that Xemnas had already beaten her there. She just grabbed a frozen food packet and walked back to her room.

"Yep," Xigbar said, eating one of the snails, "I can shoot much better now... What kind of weapon do you have, dude?"

"Weapon?" Ray replied, "Nah. I don't have a weapon…Do you think I need one?"

"You sure do, dude!" Xigbar said while eating a few more snails, "Everyone I know has a weapon."

Mad Man sat at his stand, eating his food.

Saix tried to roll out of the way of the ship... but got stuck under it again.

"I hope I didn't run over somebody again," thought Darlene as she got out of the ship. "I really need someone to teach me how to land." She walked by Saix, not noticing him.

"Hey, Mad Man, what's going on here? I just saw one of the guests heading out toward the beach," said Darlene, walking toward the counter.

Xigbar ate the rest of his snails; his taste buds were dead from the cigars.

"Hm…" Ray scratched his chin, "I'll be right back." He got off his butt and then walked over to Mad Man's stand. "Yo, Darlene, " he greeted her and then he looked back at Mad Man, "Hey. Got any weapons I can buy?"

"I don't care what's going on and I only have weapons that you can trade for," Mad Man said as he pointed at a gun in the case.

"Thanks, Mad Man. I might as well check things myself. Bye, guys," said Darlene, walking into the lobby and seeing Larxene and Zexion.

Vexen put on a complimentary robe and walked down to the lobby to get some food. He sat down and looked at a menu. Vexen lost his appetite and went outside. He saw Saix under the Gummi ship

"Why does this always happen to me?" Saix asked himself, stuck under the ship.

"You saved me..." Saix said as Vexen pulled him out from under the ship. "I did? I mean... I did," Vexen said, putting his hand on Saix's chest.

Lexaeus ate his ribs while Xaldin ate his salad. They headed to the gym to work out.

Marluxia sighed. He went through her room to the hall and then into his. He took out his scythe and started to redecorate. Marluxia nodded with satisfaction. He had practically transformed his room into a jungle with vines and plant life everywhere. The things most plentiful in his room, although, were roses.


	13. Chapter XIII

Sonicchica owns Darlene and Dagx.  
Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mikey and Madman.  
Everything that's in KH/KH:COM/KHII belongs to Square Enix/Disney, etc.  
Enjoy!

* * *

"I bet my 'stupid' keyblade could kick your idiotic lowlife butt!" Zexion said, getting out of his chair.

"Would you two stop fighting?" yelled Darlene, summoning her twin blade machetes. "If there's going to be a fight you would have to fight me first!" "Okay... This is starting to get weird, huh, Zexion?" said Larxene.

"Weird... Yes," Zexion said, thinking about the scent he smelled earlier. _"__Could Sora be alive_?" Zexion thought,_ "__Maybe my sinuses are working up... but what if it's__true_?" Zexion looked back at Larxene. "I don't have the time to fight a lowlife like you!" Zexion said, sitting back down and biting the head off of the pigeon.

Ray looked over at the gun and liked what he saw. "What can I trade for that gun?" he questioned.

"You must trade another weapon for it of course," MadMan said with a grin.

Xigbar got up and walked to the concession stand where Ray was. "Hey, dude. What's up?" he said as he looked at the items. "Isn't that mine?" he said, pointing at the gun.

"Alright," Ray said, totally ignoring Xigbar, "I'll get one." He walked into the lobby and went up to Darlene. "Darlene, please, can I borrow one of your weapons?" He went onto his knees and held his hands together in the air, "Please. Pretty please?"

"NO FREAKIN' WAY! These are the only weapons I have! And did you call me or Larxene a low life?" yelled Darlene, glaring at Ray then at Zexion. "Can I have a say in this?" yelled Larxene. Darlene just glared at her in return.

"Why, Larxene, of course," Zexion said, looking at Darlene not even scared, "I don't even know you. She's one of the lowest lowlifes I know... Number twelve."

"Hey. I'm not a low life!" yelled Larxene, ready to attack again. "Number 12? Do you all call yourself numbers too or something?" asked Darlene. "He thinks he's all mighty just because he's number 6!" yelled Larxene. "Really? Since there are 12 of you and he's number 6, that means you're the last one to join?" asked Darlene. "Not exactly the last one to join," said Larxene, glaring at Zexion who brought up their numbers.

"The only way you can get the gun is if you get another weapon," MadMan said. "Another weapon! Who can I get that from?" Xigbar said as he walked into the elevator. "_This will be fun_," Madman thought.

Dagx decided to head back to the lobby to see if Valerie was there but instead saw a really angry Darlene and decided to head back to the casino, not wanting to get into it.

Ray hung his head in defeat then walked back to the concession stand. "Can I give you anything besides a weapon to get a weapon?" he questioned MadMan while leaning on the stand.

"Tell you what," MadMan said with a grin, "I have these other weapons but you must get me something in return... like a valuable item or one of those cloaks the new people wear. They look very deadly."

Xaldin and Lexaeus began to bench press when Xaldin posed a challenge, "Hey. I bet I can beat you in continuous bench presses." "You're on," the other replied. "Go!" they both shouted and lifted the weights.

Since there was nobody at the casino - Dagx hadn't shown up yet - Luxord decided to go to the gym when he saw the guys bench pressing like mad. "If this is a contest, I'll start setting up bets," he said.

Marluxia walked out onto his balcony and just stared out at the horizon.

"Marluxia, would you like to make a bet?" asked Luxord.

Marluxia looked back, annoyed that someone had just teleported into his room while he was thinking. "No," he answered bluntly, "Now get out of my room before I have to force you out." He mustered his scythe, "Unless you want me to force you out of the room." He began to walk up to Luxord.

Xigbar arrived on the third floor. "Who can I get one from?" he said as he walked past the weight room and saw Xaldin. "That's it!" he said as he ran to Xaldin, "Dude, can I borrow one of your lances?"

Mikey watched as Axel and Valerie went out of sight. "I guess that's how life is…" he said as he lied down in bed and fell asleep.

Images of people Mikey never saw before flashed through his dream. They all were saying, "Thank you," for some reason.

Valerie stopped and looked back at him, "I still don't get it." Axel sighed, "Okay. A person who turns into a heartless creates a nobody. Got it memorized?" "Sure," she said, "So you were created when someone turned into a heartless?" "Exactly." "Then who was that person?" Axel paused, "I don't know." She shrugged then sat down on the beach. Axel sat down next to her and they just sat there, letting the wind ruffle their hair.

Valerie took out the cigar from her pocket. Axel looked over as she put it between her lips. "Would you mind?" she mumbled. He snapped his fingers, a small flame dancing above his thumb. He lit her cigar then she just smoked for a while. Her eyes turned bloodshot and her vision started to blur. The horizon wiggled like a snake and she turned to her left. Valerie, instead of seeing Axel next to her, noticed that someone else had taken his place; it was the person she cared about. She leaned on his shoulder and said, "I've missed you." "What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time." "Really?" she embraced him. "Yeah," Axel was a little freaked out by her behavior but he didn't mind the attention.

Xemnas and Luna finished the dishes and dried their hands. Luna grabbed her sub sandwich to eat and questioned, "Where do you want to talk?" "Outside…" They walked outside and sat at a little two seater table. "What's bothering you?" she asked, eating her sub. "Have you heard of something called Kingdom Hearts?" Luna shook her head.

"It is formed when the hearts that heartless have stolen come together when the heartless are defeated." Luna nodded. "We, nobodies, wish to create Kingdom Hearts once again and to receive our hearts from it." "What do you want hearts for?" "To have feelings." "Why would you want to have feelings?" Luna finished her sub, "They're nothing great." "Yes they are!" "No they're not!" "Yes they are!" "Fine! If you supposedly like them so much I'll ask for the others to bring back some feelings beans." "Feelings…beans?" Xemnas sat back down. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me," Luna walked back inside.

Luna went back to the kitchen and decided to start dinner early. It was going to be a buffet so she began to make a whole bunch of different dishes.

Demyx was still in the ocean, just swimming around.

"Can feelings really come in the shape of a bean?" Xemnas wondered as he stood up. He walked off of the patio then went onto the beach. He sat down, his hands, one on top of another, under his nose and just stared at the waves coming in and Demyx when he swam on by.

"Oh my," Vexen said as he put his arms around Saix, "Your heart isn't beating... We must take you to the doctor's." "Vexen... We don't have hearts," Saix said, breaking out of Vexen's grasp and standing up, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just making sure you are alright," Vexen said, moving his hand down Saix's chest. "I'm just fine," Saix said, backing away. Vexen got closer. "I've always liked your hair," Vexen said, reaching his hand up.

Saix knocked Vexen's hand away. "Vexen! You are scaring me more than I scare myself!" Saix yelled as he limped into the hotel, "Man, I need a massage..." "Saix!" Vexen said as he ran into the hotel after him, "Man, he got away... I wonder where Marluxia is?"


	14. Chapter Xemnas

Here's the next chapter. Yay! . The Organization and keyblades belong to Square Enix/Disney, etc. Madman and Mikey belong to Slowlygoingcrazy and Dagx and Darlene belong to Sonicchica. Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't find Valerie and Darlene got herself in another fight again. I really need to ask Val if she..." Dagx began when all the lights in the casino and the hotel turned off. "The electric bill wasn't paid again. Why would it hit the casino first before the rest of the entire hotel?" thought Dagx as she sat in the dark casino. "No reason for me to move from here. I'd just trip over the slots," she thought, "I wish someone would come to get me." She summoned her Sleeping Lion to mess around with.

"I missed your beautiful eyes," Valerie began moving her mouth towards his. "And your beautiful hair," she continued as her lips were about to kiss his when her hand poked a spiky. She snapped into reality with the realization that either the guy had a haircut because his hair was shorter then she remembered or it wasn't him. Valerie stared into Axel's green eyes for a few seconds then unembraced him and jumped up. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled then she threw the cigar into the sea. Valerie ran back inside. The moment she arrived, the lights in the rest of the hotel turned off. "Valerie!" Luna yelled from the kitchen. "Uh oh," she mumbled as she sauntered to the lobby.

Saix felt his way to the lobby and then felt someone's head. "Are you the massage person?"

"Great. Everyone is yelling at me," Valerie thought then she felt someone's hand on her head and his question. "Do you remember your original self at all, Saix?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and held it in her own

"All I remember is how I loved my feelings..." Saix said, dreaming about his old self, and then he fell over because his back popped out of place.

Valerie caught Saix and helped him stand up. They began to walk towards the stairs. She knew that way. As long as nothing was in their way, Valerie could get him to the spa. "Oh..." she mumbled and then questioned, "So you don't really remember anything about your past other than the feelings that you loved then?"

Axel simply leaned back and lied on the sand. He stood up and sighed, becoming bored after a few minutes. His stomach was telling him to go inside. He walked in through the side entrance and, realizing that the lights weren't on, he lit part of his chakrams on fire. The small flames didn't help his sight improve so he simply stuck one in each wall to his left and right then burned his way down the hall, the ashes on the wallpaper were enough illumination for him to see where he was going.

Ray bit his lip. He didn't want to resort to stealing so he continued, "What kind of valuable item do you want?"

"Any kind of item," Mad Man said in the darkness, "... Maybe it's going to be more unsuccessful to find one now.

"Okay. I'll go get something," Ray sighed. He slowly began to walk towards his room, his hand on the wall. He stopped when he saw two thin lines of ashes on the wall. "Who's there?" he questioned, figuring that someone had to be doing that.

"Just making a bet here," said Luxord, heading back to the bench press.

"Here," Xaldin summoned a lance next to the bench he was on, "Now leave me alone." He had to win against Lexaeus. There was a reason he was three and the latter was five; Xaldin had to prove that he was stronger.

Xigbar grabbed the lance and tripped his way to the elevator, "Man, it's not working." He tried the stairs but ended up rolling down them. He headed to the stand.

"Hey. Who turned off the lights?" said Luxord, looking around the gym.

Xaldin couldn't lift anymore so he put the weight back on it's bar. "I give up," he breathed heavily, "I can't do this anymore." Lexaeus put his weight back also then said, "I win." Both of them sat up and wondered how they were going to get around in the pitch-black darkness.

"Lexaeus, Xaldin, are you there?" said Luxord, trying to feel his way around.

"Yeah," Lexaeus answered. "We're here," Xaldin added. They both needed water but didn't know their way to the bar from there from memory so they simply sat and waited.

"Hey, Xemnas, do you want to swim in the ocean a bit?" yelled Demyx, noticing Xemnas.

Xemnas shook his head and answered, "No. Maybe another time." He stood up and then realized that his hands were naked so he ran inside to look for his gloves, not remembering where he had left them.

Demyx just shrugged and continued on swimming.

Xemnas stopped in the lobby. He knew that if he walked forward, he could reach the kitchen. He entered the next room and stopped. Someone was in there. He didn't know who and he was weaponless so he simply stood still.

Luna heard someone come into the kitchen. "Who's there?" she questioned. The person had stopped moving before she could identify him or her.

Zexion looked at Darlene, "I don't refer to everyone in the Organization by their number... Just the ones that don't deserve names and there is one more..." Zexion paused. "Why didn't he show up here like us? It must be that witch's doing," Zexion thought as he got out of his chair. "... No more talk. I have to go," Zexion said as he ran up the stairs and into his room. "What happened to Roxas? His scent still lingers but it is so far away..." he thought, pacing back and forth.

"One more of you guys?" said Darlene, trying to make out Larxene in the dark. "Well, there was one more but I haven't seen him since..." Larxene stop talking. "Larxene, what's wrong and where are you?" said Darlene, almost stumbling on a chair. "Valerie, did you forget that it was your turn to pay the electric bill again?" yelled Darlene. Larxene snapped out of it. "I have to go..." she tripped over Darlene. "Gotcha! Now you are going to help us!" said Darlene. "Darlene, let go of me!" yelled Larxene, trying to get Darlene to let go of her arm. "No way. We're going into the kitchen to get Luna then we'll see what we can do for power before we can go to..." They both bumped into somebody in the kitchen.

Luna heard the crash and she panicked. She grabbed a knife from the counter then rammed it into something. Xemnas yelled in pain as the knife went into his back. "Xemnas?" Luna murmured, "Darlene? Larxene?" "Hello Luna..." Xemnas mumbled as he leaned on the counter and, feeling his gloves, he put them on. He summoned an aerial blade so everyone in the room could see each other.

Mad Man sat in the dark and listened to the yells coming from the lobby.

Marluxia leaned his scythe on the wall then brought a chair out into his balcony and just sat there, letting the cool breeze ruffle his hair.

Vexen tripped up the stairs and smelled Marluxia's plants. Vexen followed the smell to room 11 and knocked on the door.

Marluxia got up and went to the door. He opened it a crack and mumbled, "What do you want, Vexen?" He could see Vexen by the light coming in from outside.

"I want you!" Vexen said, sticking his hand through the door.

Marluxia slammed the door on Vexen's arm then ran back and grabbed his scythe. He stood there, ready for Vexen if he were to attack.

Mikey woke up by the flickering of his light. "What's happening now?" He sat up in his bed. "Electric bill..." he said, shaking his head.


	15. Chapter Xigbar

Sonicchica owns Darlene and Dagx.  
Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mikey and Madman.  
Organization XIII and keyblades belong to Square Enix/Disney, etc.  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Ow, Mar-lux-ia! I just want to talk!" Vexen said with his arm in pain.

Marluxia lessened the grip on his scythe then said, "Alright. Come in." He sat down on a rose chair he had made for himself in front of the window.

Vexen walked into the room. "Nice decorations, Marluxia," Vexen said looking around, "It has a nice feminine atmosphere."

Marluxia frowned then said, "Oh yes. It's so all the girls will just come flocking to me. What do you want to talk about anyway? Make it quick. I have things to do."

Vexen blushed and leaned on a wall, "Oh, they are definitely flocking to you all right... I'm just wondering what you're doing here, all alone."

"I'm thinking. What else would I be doing?" Marluxia answered and then he cut off a nearby rose head from its plant. He lifted it to his nose and smelled it.

"I got a weapon!" Xigbar said in pain at the stand. "Good," MadMan said as he took the lance out of his hand and shoved the gun at him. "Thanks, dude... Oh. Can I have more cigars?" "Well, since you asked this time," Mad Man said as he pulled out some cigars, "200 munny." "200! I don't even have munny!" Xigbar yelled. "Well, you better get some!" Mad Man said with a grin.

"Okay. I'll get some munny," Xigbar said holding up his gun, "Give me your munny!" "Now. Now. Let's not resort to violence," Mad Man said, holding up a red cigar, "...Free of charge."

Xigbar grabbed the cigar and put it in his pocket, "Hey. Thanks. I'll have it later. Right now, I'm hungry."

"Guys, how do we get out of here?" said Luxord.

"I don't know," Xaldin answered. "Just chill out and wait. The lights will be up soon enough," Lexaeus grabbed his tomahawk and held it firmly.

"Well, we've got to get out of here somehow," said Luxord, thinking of a way to light up the room.

"Just shut up," Xaldin mumbled, still mad at having lost the challenge and annoyed of Luxord's voice.

"Whatever, man," said Luxord, still trying to find his way out.

Mikey opened his desk and grabbed his lighter. He lit a paper and walked to his door. He almost opened the door but stopped when he heard someone. "_That's Valerie and…" _Mikey thought as he put his ear on the door.

"I remember my name, having a heart, and someone I loved... She seems to be a lot like you," Saix said, smiling at where Valerie would be.

"I see," Valerie replied. "So, then, I'm not the one he loves. What should I expect? He isn't Ais no matter how much I want him to be. The Ais I loved is gone," she thought then said out loud, "Well, never mind on that. Let's just get you to the spa." She began to lead him up the stairs.

"She can't be the Valerie my real self loved... She was younger," Saix thought as he walked with Valerie. "You know we never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Saix, though you heard that from Xaldin... What's your name?"

"It's just Valerie," she answered him as they walked up another flight of stairs. She paused then remembered, "I didn't pay that one bill. Opps. I'll give it to Scrooge tomorrow. I think we're going to Hallow Bastion then." "Watch your step," she said as they stepped onto the third floor. A certain smell lingered in the air and she could tell that some of the others were on the floor.

Saix tripped on the last step, but caught his balance with Valerie's shoulder. "...What in the world is that smell?" Saix said, sniffing the air.

"It's sweat," Valerie answered then she yelled, "Hey! Who is up here?"

"I'm here!" Xaldin proclaimed back. He ran towards Valerie's voice but he didn't go fair before tripping on Luxord.

"Luna?" said Darlene. "Xemnas? What are you doing here?" said Larxene. "Xemnas, huh? What number are you?" asked Darlene.

"Number one," Xemnas answered. "Sorry," Luna mumbled then she grabbed the knife and ripped it out of his back. He held his breathe while she did so then Luna questioned, "Darlene, did Valerie forget to pay the electric bill again or is there a storm outside?" She didn't hear any raindrops so the latter was highly not the answer. "I came to pick up my gloves," Xemnas answered Larxene.

"Yes, Luna. I think Valerie forgot to pay the electric bill again," said Darlene, still making sure Larxene wouldn't disappear on her again. "I can't believe you stabbed somebody." "Xemnas is tougher than that. Right?" Larxene said, looking at Xemnas.

"It was on accident," Luna responded, trying to justify what she had just done. "Yes..." Xemnas answered, almost sobbing, "Larxene, may you do me a favor?"

"What do you want, Ray?" Axel stopped, too. "Why are you burning the wallpaper?" "To see where I'm going." "You're going to get in big trouble." "With who?" Ray paused, "With...me." "Really?" Axel put his chakrams on Ray's neck, "Want to reconsider that?" Ray stepped back then said, "No. I'll simply charge it to your bill." He walked around Axel and the dieing ashes showed him the way to his room. Ray went inside and Axel heard him close the door behind him. Axel could see a red light up ahead. He followed it to the entrance of the kitchen. He stood to the side so he could hear and see what was going on without being seen or heard himself.

Mikey opened the door and walked to the kitchen. He saw Axel at the door and the figures of people in the kitchen. "Are you spying on people?" Mikey whispered to Axel.

Axel smirked and answered, "Of course not. Are you?" He continued to eavesdrop; that tad bit of response of Xemnas's about his gloves kept Axel listening.

"Whatever..." Mikey said, walking into the kitchen and disrupting the conversation, "Hey, Luna, it's getting late. What happened to dinner?"

"Yes, Xemnas? What is it?" asked Larxene. "Hey Mikey, in order for Luna to make dinner we need light first. Got it?" said Darlene.

"It's here," Luna replied to Mikey, "But it's getting cold, fast." "May you use your electricity to light up the place?" Xemnas questioned, "You should be able to light up the place until after dinner, correct?"

"That's it. I'm bored of waiting. Fire!" said Dagx, using fire to light up the tip of her key blade. It gave her enough light to let her see around the casino. She walked toward the spa, remembering that there were some candles in there. "Finally. I made it to the spa. Now for some lights," she said as she took some candles out and started to light up the whole room. "They should last until morning," Dagx thought.

"If Roxas is alive... then Sora may be... and if he is, he may attack me again... I must train," Zexion pondered in his room. He sat on his bed. "Where can I train?" he thought.

Axel lit his chakrams then walked into his room, slamming his door behind him. He went out into the balcony and leaned on the railing. He sighed while looking at the horizon decorated by the setting sun's rays.

Ray walked into his room then lied on the bed. He fell asleep; the sudden change of the lights turning on later would wake him up or, at least, that's what he figured.

Demyx was starting to get a little tired of swimming so he headed back to the shore and gazed at the sky.


	16. Chapter Xaldin

Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene. Slowlygoingcrazy owns Madman and Mikey. Organization XIII, their weapons, and keyblades belong to Square Enix/Disney, etc. Enjoy! .

* * *

"...Eating, sleeping, cleaning – - -" Vexen paused for a second and blushed, "...Doing an experiment."

Marluxia looked over at him, "Aren't you the one who does the 'experiments?'" Marluxia knew that Vexen was all brains and no brawn so maybe, if he had nothing important to say, Marluxia could simply cut him up. He smirked.

"Of course I am," Vexen said, sniffing a flower on the wall, "I'm doing one right now."

"What are you trying to prove?" Marluxia questioned. He knew that every experiment had an outcome so he wanted to know what the problem was.

"Which way is best," Vexen said smiling. "So far guy on guy is better," Vexen thought, walking towards Marluxia.

"Way of what?" Marluxia questioned as he stood up and looked down at Vexen, his scythe still in hand.

Luna and Xemnas blinked simultaneously and then she questioned, "Each of you can use an element?" "Yes..." "Can anyone use fire? I need to reheat the food." "I'll go get the traitor." Xemnas left the room and Luna awaited his return. "Traitor?" she thought.

Axel noticed Demyx outside. He put on a smirk, jumped off of the balcony, landing successfully, and then he summoned his chakrams and began to saunter up to the stargazer.

"Dude, what are you doing?" yelled Demyx, ready to fight.

"Nothing really," Axel replied then he threw his chakrams at Demyx.

"Electricity?" Mikey said, confused from all the people talking at once, "What do you mean electricity?"

"He means me and no way! I'm not some powering tool!" yelled Larxene. "You can light up this place?" asked Darlene. "Yeah. If I wanted to," said Larxene. Darlene gripped onto her wrist tighter. "Well, you are going to anyway!" yelled Darlene.

"I know," Zexion thought, getting off his bed, "The zombies!" He ran down the stairs and heard the commotion in the kitchen. He walked past Xemnas, who probably didn't even notice him anyway because the darkness, to the kitchen door. Mikey twitched for a second over confusion, "Well... I got to go." Mikey ran to the door, opened it, tripped over Zexion's foot, hit the wall, and got knocked out. Zexion looked at the knocked out person, raised an eyebrow, and then looked up at Luna, Darlene, and Larxene. "Oh. It's just the lowlife... held down by a mere human I see," he said, smirking.

"Who are you calling a lowlife, Zexion?" yelled Larxene, trying to break loose from Darlene's grip. "Mikey, are you okay?" said Darlene, trying to keep a hold of Larxene. "Let go of me!" "Not until you power this hotel," said Darlene, still looking for Mikey but she bumped into Zexion instead.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zexion yelled as he summoned his key blade, "Don't let that lowlife get close to me! And I mean you Larxene!"

"That's it. I can't take it! THUNDER!" yelled Larxene as Darlene let go, summoning her machetes and ready to attack. The lights went back on for a moment and somehow shocked Mikey in the process.

Luna walked over to Mikey then slapped him lightly on the face. "Wake up," she mumbled.

Xemnas walked over to Demyx and Axel. "Come with me, traitor," Xemnas grabbed Axel by his hair and began to drag him away. "Let go!" Axel demanded as he caught his chakrams. He wanted to get rid of Xemnas's grip but he didn't want to burn or cut his own hair. Xemnas ignored him.

"Thank you, Xemnas!" sang Demyx happily and he started to play his sitar.

"Here's your fire!" Xemnas threw Axel on the floor. "What the hell are you talking about?" Axel growled. Luna stood up then walked over to them both. "May you please light the stove, user of fire?" Axel stood up and began to walk off. "Axel, won't you do this sweet thing a little favor?" Xemnas summoned an aerial blade, walked in front of him, and then pointed it at Axel's neck. Axel turned back around then lit the stove. "There. Happy?" he mumbled. "Very much so," Xemnas lied, "Now get out of my sight." "You don't have to demand, boss." Axel walked out of the room as Luna began to stir the soup she had been making.

"You're much obliged," Madman said, bowing, "Now get out of my sight!" "Whoa, dude," Xigbar said, backing away, "Don't go all crazy on me!" "Crazy," Mad Man said, "You haven't seen crazy yet." "What do you mean?" "You'll find out in due time." "Due time," Xigbar said suspiciously, "... Whatever... I'm leaving, dude." "Don't forget that you smoke out of the building!" Mad Man yelled as Xigbar walked away. He turned around and walked out the door.

"Valerie?" yelled Dagx, hearing both Valerie's and then Xaldin's voices before hearing a crash.

"That sounded like Xaldin," Saix said, putting his hand on the wall, "... Oh well... Shall we continue?"

"Oh, great. It's Xaldin," Valerie thought then she said, "Yeah. Let's just hurry up and get to the spa. Yeah, Dagx?" She began to walk towards the spa, still supporting Saix and hoping that no one was in her way.

"Will you get off of me?" yelled Luxord, trying to get Xaldin off.

"Sorry!" Xaldin laughed as he stood up. He could hear Valerie walking away. "Valerie, wait! I want another massage!" Lexaeus got annoyed and smacked him on the head with his tomahawk. "Maybe later. I have a client right now," she mumbled.

"Good one, Lexaeus," said Luxord, looking over at Xaldin.

"Thank you," Lexaeus nodded.

"Ow! You'll pay for that," Xaldin yelled as he summoned his lances. He felt incomplete then remembered how he had given one of his lances to Xigbar. "I'll be back," he muttered then he headed down the stairs.

"Is it me or are you missing a Lance, Xaldin?" asked Luxord when the lights turned back on for a moment.

"Need any help Valerie?" asked Dagx as she saw Saix and Valerie.

"No. I'm good!" Valerie answered then she and Saix sauntered into the spa. She left him on the table then went into the spare room to get some candles. She can back with some, lit them with some matches she had also grabbed, then she set the candles and herself next to him. "Does your back still hurt?" she asked. She really didn't want to give him a massage but guests come before anything so she would if his back still hurt.

"Okay, Valerie. I guess I'll just sit at the back," said Dagx, feeling a bit useless at the moment when she noticed some of the lights turn on then back off. "That's strange," she thought.

"Why, yes. It does still hurt," Saix said as he took of his cloak and lied down on the table again, a lump sticking out of his pale back. His back didn't really hurt. It was numb; he just wanted her on top of him again.

Valerie sighed. "Okay..." she muttered. She climbed on top of him and rubbed his back slowly. After a while of rubbing his warm skin, she stopped. She knew he wasn't Ais but he reminded her so much of him... She hugged him and cried onto his back.


	17. Chapter Vexen

Sorry for the long delay! This chapter has a little bit of nudity. Nothing bad but just thought I'd warn you and please don't be sticking your hands into wall sockets. .

Slowlygoingcrazy owns Madman and Mikey.

Sonicchica owns Darlene and Dagx.

Organization XIII and their weapons belong to Square Enix/Disney.

Enjoy!

* * *

Axel walked along the beach. The sun had already set and he knew it wasn't wise to walk by himself in the dark where he was an easy target for another one of the Organization XIII members, but he wanted to be alone. "_Xemnas. Who does he think he is? I should strip him of his leadership... but how?" he thought._

"Xigbar!" Xaldin yelled as he went outside, "Where did you put my lance?" He picked the other up by the collar.

Meanwhile, Mad Man was shining the lance.

"That creepy dude at the concession stand has it. Why?" Xigbar said in faked fear and confusion.

"I see. So that creepy guy has your lance," said Luxord.

"Thanks," Xaldin mumbled then he stomped inside and demanded to Mad Man, "Give me my lance!"

"Now, now, sir," Mad Man said, grinning, "The only way you can get the lance is if you get me one of your other member's weapons."

"Fine. This will be easy," Xaldin walked outside and heard someone walking along the shore. He smirked and then, as silently as he could, he followed. He even created a slight breeze so his footsteps would be muffled but he could still hear the other person's.

Axel had noticed the slight breeze but it didn't vex him. He stopped abruptly and heard one step behind him. "Who's there?" he questioned. No one answered. Axel smirked then, without lighting up his chakrams, he threw them behind him.

Xigbar put his cigar in his pocket, annoyed by the disruptions. He walked inside, smelled the food, and walked to the lobby. He grabbed some food and ate.

"What's wrong?" Saix asked as he felt wetness on his back instead of pleasure and comfort.

Valerie sat back up then said, "It's nothing. Sorry." She got off him then said, "Well, that's it. Good night." She scurried out of the room and down two flights of stairs and into her own room. She hung a little "Do Not Disturb" sign on her door, locked it, unplugged her phone, turned off her cell phone, shut the shutters, drank down some cold tomato soup from the mini fridge in her room, then hid under her covers.

Saix got up from the table. "Don't I know her?" he thought as he grabbed his cloak. He shrugged, threw his cloak over his shoulder, and walked down the hall naked because he was too preoccupied thinking about Valerie.

"Way of life... It's nothing that important," Vexen said as he walked past Marluxia to his chair and sat on the armrest. He then patted the seat. "Would you like a spot to sit?"

Marluxia sighed then he sat down next to him. "Then you really had no reason to come here," he mumbled.

"Oh. I have my reasons," Vexen said as he started to give Marluxia a back rub.

Marluxia stood up, turned around, and then said, "I think you should leave."

Vexen pulled out a paper and wrote something on it. "Fine," he said as he got up and put the paper in Marluxia's hand and walked to the door. "That's the number to my room," he said as he opened the door and held up his hand like a phone, "Call me." Vexen left the room and saw Saix naked down the hall. He thought to himself, "Wow. Saix has a tight butt..."

Luna began to set up the buffet in the dining room and Xemnas helped since he thought he was kind of bored and he wanted to talk to her more. She seemed to be the only one who would understand what he was talking about and easiest to manipulate for his own purposes.

"Oh my GOSH!" yelled Dagx as she closed her eyes when Saix passed by the room and went into the hallway. "STREAKER!" yelled Dagx. First she felt forgotten and then she saw someone naked. _"__What's next? Some crazy guy in a bunny suit?"_ she thought.

Mikey came back and a light bulb, out of nowhere, appeared on top of his head and lit. "I just got an idea," he said as he got up and walked back into the kitchen. He walked past Zexion, who was holding up his keyblade about to attack Larxene, to a drawer and got some wire tape. He walked to Larxene, put the light bulb in one of her hands, grabbed her other hand, and dragged her out of the way of Zexion's attack. He dragged her past Darlene, Xemnas, and Luna to a socket in the wall. He stuck her hand in the socket and taped it there. "Perfect... What did you just say Larxene?"

Xemnas thought he was hungry and then realized that he was too depressed to eat so he left the dining room after finishing setting up with Luna and wandered up the stairs and saw Saix. "Why are you naked?" he simply asked, knowing that walking around in such a state was odd.

"What the freak? Let me go right now before I use THUNDERAGA!" yelled Larxene. At that instant, she lit up the whole hotel. "Hey, guys, the lights are back on!" yelled Darlene. "Let me out of here! THUNDERAGA!" she yelled again, making the place even brighter. "Mikey, I think you should let her out of there before the light bulbs explode," said Darlene, summoning her machetes.

Mikey sighed and grabbed Larxene's arm. He pulled it out while getting electrocuted in the process and fell to the ground.

"Thanks," said Larxene, looking at Mikey, "Will he be okay?" "Yeah. He's fine. Hey, Luna. Can we have some ice to wake Mikey?" asked Darlene.

Mikey dreamt. "Hello?" he said in the black emptiness of space. "Hello child," a weird guy in a bunny suit said. "Who are you?" Mikey asked as it walked towards him. "You will go do what they ask tomorrow." "What? Who asks? I still don't know your name!" Mikey said, confused.

The lights coming back on woke Ray up. His stomach growled so he headed down to the dining room and served himself.

Lexaeus poured himself a glass of water from the bar then he sauntered down to the lounge, served himself a lot of food, went back up to the bar, and then began to eat.

Luxord, also seemingly feeling ignored, just went into the bar and poured himself a beer and sat next to Lexaeus.

Zexion looked around at the now lit room. "Man, that ruins the fun," he said as he put his keyblade away and went to the lobby. He lost his appetite and went up the stairs, pausing for a second at confused Xemnas, naked Saix, and Vexen checking Saix out. He shrugged and walked up the second flight of stairs to the bar where he saw Luxord. "Hey Luxord, think fast," he said as he pulled out his keyblade and ran towards him.

"That's it! I'm tired of being ignored!" yelled out Dagx, walking into the bar and seeing Zexion about to attack Luxord. "Wait! Stop!" yelled Dagx, blocking the attack with her two keyblades, The Sleeping Lion and the Lionheart. "Am I lucky or what?" said Luxord to himself, drinking a beer as he stared at the two.

Saix looked down, "... I'm naked?" His eyes widened and then he ran past Xemnas and into his room.

Ray and Lexaeus finished up their food. Lexaeus went to his room to digest and watch television and Ray began to pick up dirty dishes and leave them in the kitchen, once seeing Luna eating two cheese pizzas for dinner.

"I think I'll go to sleep," said Demyx, teleporting to his room. He went to sleep.


	18. Chapter Lexaeus

Sonicchica owns Darlene and Dagx. Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mikey and Madman. Organization XIII is owned by Square Enix/Disney. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Luna, do we have any ice anyway?" asked Darlene, looking in the freezer for ice only to find half-melted ice because of the blackout. "Can I just zap him again?" said Larxene. "Nah. Let's just get a bucket of water to wet him with," said Darlene, grabbing a bucket underneath the sink and starting to fill it with water. "I think I'll just get something to eat then," said Larxene. "Okay then but I thought you wanted to zap him if the water doesn't work?" said Darlene. "Fine. I'll stay," said Larxene. 

"I don't believe so unless someone else can control ice," Luna continued to wash dishes. She also prepared a plate of cake and made some coffee.

Ray continued to take dirty dishes to the kitchen and help Luna clean them.

"Names are of no importance..." The bunny said, disappearing. "Wait!" Mikey proclaimed.

"Man, the water didn't wake him up!" yelled Darlene into Mikey's ear. "Now it's my turn!" yelled Larxene, zapping him.

"Watch out for the electricity," the bunny's voice said. "Elec-" Mikey stopped when he felt really wet and then suddenly got shocked. He woke up, sat up in the bolt of lightning, and joggled his way to Larxene. "How dare you electrocute me!" Mikey screamed as he grabbed Larxene's antennas and shook her. The antennas came off in his hands. He looked at the holes in Larxene's head, screamed, and ran to his room with Larxene's antennas.

"That was weird?" said Darlene, looking what he had just grabbed, "Since when did we have a TV in the kitchen?" Since Mikey was still in a state of shock, instead of pulling Larxene's **bangs **he had grabbed the TV's antennas. "I wonder what he dreamt?" asked Larxene. "Hopefully not Mad Man's little friend. Maybe that's why I'm an insomniac?" said Darlene. "What?" asked Larxene. "Nothing!" yelled Darlene.

Luna figured she had made enough food so she simply waited for everyone to finish eating so she could wash their dishes then go and talk to Xemnas over some cake and coffee. Ray continued to help out Luna. He needed to water outside some more but that could wait. "Ray," Luna said. "Yeah?" Ray replied. "Are you going to be staying up for a while?" He nodded. "When you can, may you deliver this piece of cake and coffee to the suite? I'm afraid I have suddenly felt tired." "It's cool. I have to water outside anyway. I'll deliver it for you later," Ray smiled at her. Luna nodded in thanks and then she went off to her room.

"Out of my way! I have no use with toying with you," Zexion said as he pulled his key blade out of the block and ran around her to Luxord.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Dagx as she just blocked his attack again. "You should have took Zexion's advice," said Luxord with his cards ready. "What do you mean? I'm just getting warmed up," said Dagx. "Finally some action!" she thought.

Zexion pulled out his key blade again then snapped his fingers and teleported behind Luxord.

Luxord put up a card shield that deflected Zexion's attack. "Thanks for ignoring me," said Dagx sadly as she started to walk away. "Now look what have you done, Zexion. You broke her heart," said Lurxord, holding the queen of hearts.

Axel caught his chakrams. He wasn't sure if they had hit anything or not. He shrugged then danced along the shore. Minutes later, Axel yawned. He teleported to his room and stripped down to his fiery boxers. He was hungry but he chose not to eat dinner. He slipped in between the covers and lied on his belly. He didn't want to mess up his hair; that's why he slept that way. He went to sleep and was out until the next morning.

Xaldin opened his eyes to find himself in the room they had arrived in. "How did I get here?" he questioned, confused. He had felt Axel's chakrams cut into opposite sides of his stomach then here he was. "That bastard," he mumbled, "Attacking me like that." He sighed then continued, "Who would be someone that I could easily get their weapon from? Someone who isn't a good attacker and probably can't block five attacks at once." He smirked. "Perfect." He headed up the stairs then walked up to Vexen. "Hey," Xaldin began.

Vexen was looking at where Saix was as if he was still there. "Man, Saix has a nice - Yes?" Vexen said to Xaldin with the same blushing smile.

Xaldin paused then asked, "Hey, can I borrow your shield? I need to..." he tried to think of an excuse, "Open up a bottle of beer with it. Yeah. That's it."

"Yeah. Sure," Vexen said, summoning the shield and giving it to Xaldin, "Only if I can borrow you for a night."

Xaldin paused and then lied, "I'll give you a rain check on that." He ran down the stairs and up to MadMan's stand. He slammed the shield on the stand then said, "Now give me back my lance!"

Marluxia shook his head. "Idiot," he muttered as he threw the piece of paper onto a Venus Flytrap that ate it happily. He sighed then teleported outside. He walked up to one of the trees, climbed it, then lied on one of the branches, just staring up at the leaves, his scythe resting on his chest. The cool breeze rustled his pink hair. "I need to get off this damn planet," Marluxia could see the dark calm sky through the leaves, "But how? Damn it. This sucks." He sighed then closed his eyes, just enjoying the sound of nature at night around him. He later turned on his side, having fallen asleep. "Yeah, sure, you can fly through the air on my scythe," he slept talk.

Xemnas walked into his room, closed the door behind him, then fell onto his bed, keeping his face in the covers. He sighed and just stayed there, thinking about how depressed he thought he was.

Saix put some clothes on and walked outside. He lied down on the sand at the beach, looked around, and noticed that it's where he always got landed upon. He got up, walked a little bit further, lied down, and looked up at the sky. "I still wonder where all the worlds and stars are," Saix thought to himself.

Xemnas gave up once again on being depressed so he sat at the piano in his room, opened up the book that was on it, and began to play.

Saix remembered how Xemnas was the last to die. He teleported to Xemnas's room, landing on his piano, and asked, "...What happened to Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kingdom Hearts?" Xemnas stopped playing. He paused for a while then said, "It's gone...It was destroyed before I could get a heart...It's all Sora's fault!" He stood up, "We need to destroy him! But what if we can't leave this place?...I found out that Marluxia and Larxene tried to but they didn't succeed..." He sat back down on the piano bench.

Lexaeus went upstairs and he went into the sauna. He stripped down to a towel he had brought with him, set it up, and then just sat there. He turned off the sauna once he had left it, teleported to his room, took a shower, then turned on his television while laying on his bed, and he watched TV. Lexaeus got bored of watching TV. He yawned then wrapped himself in his blankets and caught some Zs.

Xigbar finished eating and went outside. He pulled out the red cigar and started smoking it.


	19. Chapter Zexion

The Organization XIII belongs to Disney/Square Enix. Madman and Mikey belong to Slowlygoingcrazy and Darlene and Dagx belong to Sonicchica. Oh and I own Valerie, Luna, and Ray, by the way.

I can't wait until the three new games come out. Can you? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Woah whoa whoa. Calm down. This isn't anger management," Madman said as he switched the shield with the lance, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Xaldin grumbled. He went to his room, got ready for bed, and then he  
hit the sack.

Mikey looked at the antennas and noticed that they were from the TV. He walked back to the kitchen and put the antennas back. Mikey looked over at Larxene and, out of curiosity, grabbed one of her **bangs **and pulled it. The bang came out, he screamed, and then he threw the bang into the air. The bang got stuck in the ceiling as he ran out of the room. He ran to his room and shut his door. After a few minutes of calm down time he fell asleep.

"Mikey, you'll pay for that!" yelled Larxene, grabbing her bang and putting it back on her head. "Dude, you're weird," said Darlene. "No. It's just a hair extension/hair clip I have on. Xemnas forced me to wear it for no apparent reason," she answered and then thought, "Unless it has something to do with Luxord…" "You guys just get weirder and weirder," said Darlene, "But let's get out of the kitchen and go to the casino or - " "Get Mikey!" yelled Larxene, zooming out of the kitchen. "Hey. Get back here!"

Zexion attacked the card blockade again. "Who cares? I don't even have a heart... Wait..." Zexion put his keyblade away, turned to Dagx with an evil grin on his face, and grabbed Dagx. "You have a heart and I want it," he said as he dragged Dagx to the elevator.

"About time. Now for some peace and quiet," said Luxord, drinking his beer.

"Hey. Let go of me!" yelled Dagx. She summoned one of her keyblades and tried to hit him on the head but, since he had grabbed her and sort of dragged her, she couldn't. "That's it. FIRE!" she yelled, sending fire out of the keyblade only to hit the wall.

Zexion finally dragged her to the elevator but he tripped as he entered it because of her fire spell. He fell into the elevator, letting her go, and the elevator closed with them in it.

"You loco person!" said Dagx, summoning her other keyblade. "You're so dead!" Her keyblade accidentally hit the buttons, making the elevator stop.

Zexion got up and pulled out his keyblade, "Why are we not moving?"

"Xigbar." "Who said that?" Xigbar said. "I did." Xigbar looked over at a tree and saw Sora. "You! You're alive," Xigbar said, pulling out his guns. "Of course, you weakling," Sora - or the hallucination - said. "Who are you calling - I mean. You won't be alive for long, dude," Xigbar said as he shot at him. The figure disappeared and then he heard a voice behind him. "You missed," Sora said as Xigbar saw him on the second floor. He shot at the window then the next window and then the next window until all the windows on the second floor were shot out.

Lexaeus had rolled out of the way subconsciously and had missed the bullets  
flying in through his window. He continued to sleep.

Vexen decided to go to bed and walked to his room. He took off his cloak and saw the window suddenly bust open and a bullet fly into his head. He looked around and noticed he was in the room they had started out in so he put his cloak back on as his face turned red.

"Nobodies can't leave but... Hey. What's that?" Saix said as the window broke open and a bullet flew through his head, bounced off the wall, and hit Xemnas. Saix looked around at the room they had started out in. "What are we doing here?" he asked Xemnas as Vexen ran up to him. "Heyyyyyyy," Vexen said with a smile and a flick of his wrist.

Xemnas looked down at his feet. "I don't know..." he mumbled. "Hello,  
Vexen," he greeted in the same sad tone of voice, "Saix, what are we going  
to do to rebuild Kingdom Hearts? We can't do it ourselves since we can't  
leave and I haven't seen any heartless here. We need heartless from each of  
the worlds anyway..."

"The peo- - -" he paused as Vexen started to rub on him. "...Vexen, you seem tired. Can you leave?" Saix yelled as he pushed Vexen off of him. "Fine," Vexen said, snapping his fingers, "I don't think I'm wanted here anyway." Vexen slapped Saix and ran out of the room. "...As I was saying before, some people were not here in the beginning; they were out getting supplies. So..." Saix said, pondering.

"We can get them to rebuild Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas proclaimed then he quieted down, "Saix, get everyone except the three traitors in here." Xemnas sat down on the bed he had arrived in the day before.

Marluxia felt his arms wrap around someone. He didn't remember falling  
asleep with someone so he opened his eyes. He looked down and saw the back  
of a spikey red head in his arms. Axel mumbled something he didn't  
understand and wrapped his arms around Marluxia. "I don't remember getting  
drunk. How did this happen?" He pushed Axel off of him then sat up and  
threw his legs over the side of the bed. He shook his head, his pink locks  
swaying back and forth. He yawned then walked past the other occupants of  
the room and went to his room. Marluxia fell onto his bed then went to sleep,  
still wondering why he had woken up next to Axel.

Axel awoke. He looked around and thought, "Did I fall asleep in this room?  
I don't remember doing so." He got off the bed and realized who was in the  
room with him. A guy he had murdered, a guy he could hate, and his boss. He  
scurried out of there as quick as he could and went outside. Axel teleported  
into his room and wrapped himself in his covers. He went back to sleep.

"Man, I thought I would get some peace and quiet without gun shots," thought Luxord.

"Mikey, where are you?" yelled Larxene. "Geez, can you just calm down? Mikey must have been curious about your bangs," said Darlene. "Really? Then I'll just shock..." BANG! "Yeah. Knock out! Huh? Where did you go?" said Darlene.

"Ow! My head... Huh? Where am I?" said Larxene, looking around the room, seeing Saix and the others there. "No... No more ice cream," sleep talked Demyx. "Why is he here?" thought Larxene.

Ray had heard the gun shots so he ran outside. He saw Xigbar with his gun  
still out so he simply stomped up to him and said, "What the hell is wrong  
with you? Why did you shoot out all the windows?"

"Sora. He's everywhere!" Xigbar said as his vision blurred and, in place of Ray, was Sora,"...You're Sora!" He held up his gun at Ray.

"Woah! Calm down," Ray put up his hands, "I'm not Sora. Who is Sora?"

"You're not Sora..." Xigbar said as he looked down and saw himself in Sora's clothes, "... I am Sora?" He held up the gun to his head, "Bye, whoever you are." He fired the gun and appeared in the room they had begun at and he was no longer high. "What am I doing here?" he said, looking over at Xemnas, Saix, Larxene, and Demyx.

"Sure thing, sir," Saix said, leaving the room. He heard crying at the door and saw Vexen. "...Get back in the room," Saix said. "R-really?" Vexen said, getting up and smiling, "I'll be waiting for you there." Vexen walked into the room as Saix twitched for a second then he walked down the hall to the second story.

"What's going on here?" asked Larxene to the others.

Demyx, meanwhile, was still sleeping through it.


	20. Chapter Saix

Chapter 20 is now up! Yay! Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix/Disney.  
Slowygoingcrazy owns Madman and Mikey & Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene.  
Enjoy! 

* * *

"Oh... I guess the elevator is out or the power turned off again," said Dagx, still holding onto her keyblades.

"Well I guess I'm stuck fighting you now!" Zexion said, lunging towards her with his keyblade.  
"WAIT! Hold on a sec!" yelled Dagx, blocking with her keyblades. "How can we fight in such little space? And we're stuck here."

"You're right," Zexion said, sitting down and putting away his keyblade.

"Man, where did she go?" thought Darlene, deciding to check on Dagx but, for some weird reason, the elevator wasn't going down. "That's strange. The elevator should have been down already."

Darlene waited for a while for the elevator to come down, but it never did, so she started walking towards Valerie's room about the problem. "Valerie, are you awake?" asked Darlene.

Valerie got up, rubbed her eyes, and then opened the door. "I am now," she answered, "What's going on?"

"Valerie, I think the elevator is broken," said Darlene.

"Oh. All right. I'll fix it," Valerie yawned then got her toolbox then walked over to the open elevator doors, not noticing anyone or anything along the way. She looked up and down the elevator shaft then walked up to MadMan. "Hey. I need to get down in the basement. I need a piece to fix part of the elevator. I won't take long."

"Hey, Valerie, wait up! I want to help, too!" yelled Darlene as she followed Valerie.

"Sure thing," MadMan said, bowing. He looked at her and his eyes turned redas he pulled up the hatch. "Please enter my normal basement."

Ray shrugged then he went over and pushed a switch to turn on the sprinklers. He came back inside and grabbed the coffee and cake and walked into the side room. "Here," he handed them to Xemnas. "Thank you..." Xemnas replied. Ray nodded then scurried off to his room. He changed into some pjs then fell asleep.

"You're here for a meeting," Xemnas answered Xigbar then he turned to Larxene, "Larxene, may you leave? We're having a men's meeting." He yawned then drank some coffee and ate a bit of cake.  
"Oh..." Xigbar said, sitting on the bed, "Okay, dude..."

"So this is how you treat me, Leader! The onlyfemale in this entire group and you don't want me to be in this meeting just because it's for men!" yelled Larxene. "About what, Larxene?" asked Demyx, who had just woken up confused. "Fine. Be that way!" yelled Larxene, teleporting out of the room and into her room. "What's up with her?" asked Demyx, "On her week or something?"

"It's none of your concern, Demyx," Xemnas replied, not knowing or wanting to answer his question. He ate some more cake and drank some more coffee, awaiting the others to show up so he could start the meeting.

"Demyx has a thing for Larxene!" Xigbar said laughing.

"No I do not!" yelled Demyx to Xigbar.

"How am I going to wake up all these others?" Saix said to himself. He summoned his claymore and bashed out Xaldin's door, "Wake up! Meeting in beginning room." Then he bashed out Lexaeus's door, "Wake... up! Meeting in beginning room." Then he smashed Zexion's door, "...Not here..." Then he shattered Luxord's door. "...Not here either?Where are they?" he said as he headed to the stairs, "... Gambling probably..." He walked up the stairs to the gambling room and bar. "Luxord, meeting in the beginning room... Where's Zexion?"  
"I saw him last dragging a girl toward the elevator," said Luxord standing up and walking a bit loopy toward Saix.

"Okay. Thanks," Saix said, walking to the elevator and pressing the button, "Broken?"

Xaldin had heard the knocking of the others' doors and the message so he put his hair back then went to the room on the ground floor. He sat on the third bed and yawned.

Lexaeus sat up, yawned, then walked to the "main" room and sat down on the bed he arrived in.

Vexen sat down on the fourth bed and quietly said, "Saix..."

"I wonder what this meeting is going to be about other than Demyx liking Larxene," thought Luxord, hearing the commotion as he walked into the room.  
Saix pulled out his claymore and stuck it in-between the elevator doors. He pulled open the doors and noticed the elevator was stuck between the second and third floors. "Oh. Hi, Saix," Zexion said as Saix jumped intothe elevator. Saix grabbed Zexion by the hood of his cloak and dragged him out to the second floor. "Hey - - -" Zexion said as Saix covered his mouth. "Excuse us... Dagx," Saix said as he dragged Zexion down the hall and stairs and into the main room. He tossed Zexion onto the sixth bed and said, "Message has been sent." Then he sat down on the seventh bed.  
"Thanks a lot for leaving me here in the elevator!" yelled Dagx, climbing the rope to get out.  
Xemnas put the empty saucer and cup next to him. "Now that everyone is finally here or, rather, those who should be here are here, let's start the meeting. As everyone knows or who has the lack of this knowledge, our goal of attaining hearts by use of Kingdom Hearts has been destroyed by...Sora, but don't fret.I have come up with a full-proof plan.As you might have noticed, this place doesn't receive much visitors thus its location is hidden to most of the worlds.This proves that rebuilding Kingdom Hearts here will be safe from Sora or any other who tries to mess up our plans. You're probably asking how we are going to rebuild Kingdom Hearts if we can't leave this world.Here's the solution: We don't rebuild it.The owners of the hotel do. We simply have to convince them to kill as many heartless as they can from each of the different worlds.Preferably voluntary but we'll apply force if need be. If everyone is approving of this plan, good. If not, come into my room and talk to me about it.It's late and I'm tired so goodnight and meeting adjourned." Xemnas stood up as the rest of the Organization did and bowed. He left to his room.  
Lexaeus and Xaldin followed him then went to their own separate rooms.  
"That was fast," Xigbar said as he blinked. He had completely forgotten about what he had said to Demyx so he walked upstairs to his room.  
Vexen got up and walked over to Saix. "Carry me!" Vexen said as he tried to jump into Saix's arms. Vexen fell to the floor as Saix twitched for a second. Saix ran out of the room and Vexen chased after him. Saix slammed his door in Vexen's face and sat on his bed, as Vexen gave up the chase and went to his room.  
"I wonder what that was all about," said Demyx, walking back to his room.

"I should start making bets out on this. Especially on Vexen," thought Luxord, walking back to his room and seeing the busted door, "And note to self. Call repair person in the morning."

Zexion got up without a word and walked to his room. He looked at his broken door, shrugged, and walked to his bed.

"Is it me or does it seem like it's taking me longer to get out of this elevator shaft then I thought?" said Dagx, still climbing the rope.

Valerie, under MadMan's spell, walked into the basement, not hearing Darlene because of the hypnotism and not seeing all the unusual things in the room. She grabbed a mechanical instrument off the wall then walked back upstairs. Valerie went over to the elevator and fixed it. She saw Dagx climbing the rope so she left the elevator on the first floor with the emergency door and the normal door wide open. She went back to her room, washed her hands, then went back to sleep.


	21. Chapter Axel

Organization XIII belongs to Square Enix/Disney.  
Sonicchica owns Dagx and Darlene.  
Slowlygoingcrazy owns Mikey and Mad Man.  
Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"I should start making bets out on this, especially on Vexen," thought Luxord walking back to his room seeing the busted door,

Lexaeus and Xaldin fell asleep.

Xemnas, seeing that no one had come to see him, decided to catch some Zs and did so.

"Hold it! None shall pass," Mad Man said to Darlene as he closed the basement door, "Unless you have a reason of course..." Mad Man paused then pointed towards the elevator, "I think someone needs your help..."

Darlene walked toward the open elevator shaft and looked at the rope, seeing Dagx still trying to climb down. "Dagx, what are you doing?" asked Darlene. "Huh? What? I finally made it to the first floor?" said Dagx, confused. "Well, yeah. I see no point still climbing down the rope when you're already here," said Darlene. "I guess so. I must be tired then. Let's go to sleep already," said Dagx. "Alright," said Darlene as they both walked back to their rooms, forgetting to close the elevator door.

"About time I finally slept," thought Darlene, in her dream. "Hello again," said something far away. "Wait. Who goes there?" yelled Darlene. "How many times have I told you? It's just me," it said. "Not you again, rabbit! I told you to let me sleep in peace! Now go away!" yelled Darlene.

Xigbar lied down in his bed and grabbed a sunflower seed from a bowl on his lamp table. He lifted up his eye patch and gave it to a mouse where his eye would be. "Here you go, Mr. Squiggles," he said as he put his eye patch back on and fell asleep.

Vexen sat down at his mirror and pulled out a picture of Saix from a drawer. "Goodnight, baby," he said as he kissed the picture, put it away, and went to sleep.

Zexion took off his cloak, revealing an eye on his back. He pulled out its contact and went to bed.

Saix rubbed his forehead, "Glad that's over..." He looked at his hand and saw a smudge, "...I rubbed it off again!" He just sat on his bed, pondering.

* * *

ATTENTION: Hello readers! Just letting you know that this is the end of the first two days so I'm going to stop the story here. It's going to continue in Hotel Chaos or the Chaos Inn 2. Thanks for reading and part 2 shall begin soon.


End file.
